Nunca había sabido tan bien
by maiteginevra
Summary: Para George hacer ese truco con las cartas, para Ron la comida de su madre, para Hermione visitar una libreria, para Ginny un partido de Quidditch y para Harry despertar el día después que la guerra acabase. El día cuando su vida realmente empezaba.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un canon fic, lo cual implica parejas como Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Maite y esas cosas. Trataré de ir incorporando eventos que han sucedido en las películas y que no me gustan, sólo para darle una justificación que me haga feliz. Acá no vengo a complacer a nadie que no sea a mí misma, qué esperaban. Pensé que me conocían.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Ya dije que este fic sería canon, así que por favor que nadie me pida que Harry quede embarazado del Calamar Gigante porque eso no ocurrirá.

Algunos capítulos más adelante pueden contener escenas para mayores de edad. NC-17, MA.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **_She and Him - Why do you let me stay here?_

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada me pertenece. Todo es de J.K. y la Warner.

**DEDICADO A :** Mary, J0r y macaen.

**NUNCA HABIA SABIDO TAN BIEN**

**_Capítulo Uno: Té sin azúcar_**

_o_

_El día después de mañana._

Hasta ese momento, sobrevivir no es tan bueno. En realidad, era una mierda. Recoger cadáveres, sentir el dolor en las piernas y en el pecho. Ver lugares y hogares destruidos. La cara de la Sra. Weasley. La cara de George. La cara de Ron.

Imaginarse la infancia de Teddy, sin padres.

No haber visto _esa_ cara desde la madrugada.

Pisa la gravilla escuchando los ruidos del jardín, la casa parece mucho más tranquila de lo normal, más triste, como si toda la fauna del jardín y del estanque supiera lo que ocurre. Incluso la pintura de la fachada le parece más deslavada que la última vez que estuvo ahí. La última vez que estuvo ahí hubo una boda, la primera y única boda a la que ha asistido.

El sonido que hacen sus zapatillas es ronco, intenta ver de reojo el interior de la extraña casa, no sabe exactamente bien qué va a encontrar allí. Una parte de él espera que esté Hermione. Eso sería una gran ayuda, pero no tiene idea dónde está su amiga. Por otra parte, le gustaría que la casa estuviese vacía, así podrían hablar a solas.

Cuando llega a la puerta, de la que cuelga un montón de botas llenas de barro seco, Harry duda si debe tocar la puerta o no. Golpea ligeramente con sus dedos y rápidamente se da cuenta que la puerta está entreabierta y sólo la empuja un poco. La cocina de la madriguera está oscura, ve un montón de trastos y loza sucia apilada en el lavaplatos. Ollas sucias abandonas en la mesa, vasos a medio llenar y las sillas desordenadas. Ve la figura de alguien sentado de espaldas a él, con la mirada perdida en el jardín. Harry abre la puerta un poco más, dando un paso dudoso.

-¿Ginny?

Su voz le suena rara hasta a él. Tiene las manos sucias y pegajosas de sangre seca y polvo y las restriega contra el pantalón porque no sabe qué otra cosa hacer con ellas. Aún está cansado y bastante conmocionado por todas las cosas que han pasado, todavía puede ver los rostros sin vida de sus amigos y compañeros que ayudó a cargar esta mañana. Incluso recuerda otros rostros desconocidos hasta entonces para él.

Siente los músculos agarrotados de cansancio y algo también se adormece en su cabeza al verla a ella, sentada con las piernas encogidas y una larga trenza que baja por uno de sus hombros.

Ginny gira lentamente su cabeza hasta a él, a Harry le parece que tiene los ojos rojos y el rastro de lágrimas que surcaba su cara momentos atrás aún brilla en sus mejillas, y él tiene uno de esos momentos en que no sabe muy bien qué decir y no sabe si de verdad ocurre pero de pronto siente las manos como dos globos muy inflados.

Le ve sonreír débilmente.

-¿Ginny…?

Harry se da cuenta que ella le mira con los ojos vacíos y la mandíbula apretada. Le parece que Ginny está en aquel extraño trance. Ese en que sólo ve labios moverse pero realmente no escucha, esa que sólo percibe la realidad por oleadas. Ella toma un pañuelo que tenía guardado dentro de uno de sus bolsillos y se limpia las mejillas, y luego lo enrolla nerviosamente en los dedos. No habla, no le dice nada. Harry no está sorprendido. ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar?

¿Una fiesta sorpresa por vencer a Voldemort?

Harry avanza hasta ella, toma una de las sillas que están a su lado y se sienta sin decir nada.

Supone que Ginny necesita ese momento, un espacio para no ser fuerte ni resilente, para no consolar a nadie, para dejarse caer en un mar de llanto mudo y tristeza insoportable. Como si nunca más fuera capaz de ser feliz, como si hubiese sido besada por un dementor.

No, piensa Harry rápidamente. Sabe que Ginny se siente peor que eso.

Está a escasos metros de ella. No la toca. Podría. Pero no quiere distraerle ni alejarle de aquello que Ginny está sintiendo. Un barco que se evapora como humo negro en el horizonte, un pájaro que grita en la noche y se pierde su aleteo en un bosque, la tormenta que agita una vela en medio de la oscuridad. Exactamente así se siente Harry Potter sentado al lado de Ginny Weasley la mañana después de la batalla de Hogwarts.

La mañana en que ya no importa si Voldemort existe o no, sino que es la mañana en la ausencia de Fred se transforma en algo real.

- ¿Hay alguien más en casa, Ginny? –Pregunta con la voz hecha un hilo.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

Harry se acomoda innecesariamente en la silla. Recuerda cuándo murió Sirius. No quería hablar de ello, porque en realidad no sabía que cosa podía escuchar que no sonaran a palabras vacías e insignificantes o palabras dolorosas cargadas de afecto sobreprotector.

O crueles verdades, como cuando Dumbledore le dijo que Sirius nunca trató bien a Kreacher, y que éste no le tenía ningún afecto y por lo mismo le importaba un comino que se hubiese muerto.

Harry, sentado en la cocina, ni siquiera quiere pensar en los padres que pudo tener. Y la sensación de soledad y abandono que le provocó la muerte de Dumbledore. La lluvia de miedos y temores en la que creció sin cobijo alguno.

Harry respira profundamente antes de hablar.

- Ginny…Uhm…¿sabes algo? –Ella le mira con los ojos vidriosos. –Uhm…Algún…algún día dolerá menos.

Pareciera que por primera vez ella escucha algo de lo que él le dice, le mira con los ojos un poco más abiertos y abre la boca, pero no sale sonido alguno.

-Sé perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. – Agrega Harry, antes de que ella le recrimine que quién murió no era su hermano. Las mejillas se llenan de color y su voz se llena de incomodidad. Las manos se le inflan más y no sabe exactamente donde mirar.

-¿Crees que algún día seré insensible a esto? –Pregunta Ginny haciendo un gesto con sus manos, indicando el lugar donde late su corazón.

Harry no sabe muy bien que responder, no tiene claro si Ginny está molesta o qué.

-No lo creo, yo no diría que es insensibilidad, Ginny. Pero podrías llamarlo así. –Dice algo aturdido.

-Perfecto. –Contesta ella. Y mira hacia su pañuelo arrugado. –Porque creo que no podría vivir si llevo toda mi vida este peso. Me ahoga. –Dice y Harry nota cómo las lágrimas vuelven a quemarle en los ojos y ellas las deja caer. –Es como si tuviera una fiebre, un delirio doloroso, no lo puedo explicar, pero ésta no soy yo y ahora mismo siento que nunca más podría volver a ser la de antes.

A Harry le gustaría agregar que está en lo correcto. Nunca más serán los de antes. Ni ella, ni él, ni ninguno de los que han sido alcanzados por los largos dedos de la guerra. Le gustaría contarle que ese agujero se olvidará a ratos, pero nunca se volverá a llenar. Estará ahí, en un rincón alejado de la urgencia de los días, pero permanecerá tan vacío desde ahora en adelante hasta el final.

Se quedan en silencio en el comienzo de la tarde nubosa. Ginny llora y él sólo toca su pelo suavemente esperando que algo le indique qué es lo que se debe hacer en este tipo de casos. Recuerda el libro de Ron titulado _"Doce maneras infalibles de encantar a las brujas"_, ese mismo que le habían regalado Fred y George, ese mismo que él tiene una copia vaya a saber dónde y se pregunta si en algún lugar dice cómo debe comportarse en este tipo de ocasiones.

Y no es que el no sienta la tristeza de perder a Fred, por supuesto que sí. Tiene un nudo en la garganta y otro en el estómago. Y siente la culpa y la responsabilidad de que Fred ya no esté ahí, porque siempre le ha costado entender que él no pidió nada de lo que le ha tocado vivir. Que él no quiso que las cosas fuesen así, que él no escogió nada de lo que ha pasado. Piensa por un momento que él no debería vivir, sino Fred, que tiene una familia que lo extraña mucho.

Harry piensa que a él nadie lo extrañaría mucho, realmente.

Se atreve a mirar de reojo a Ginny y no puede evitar hacerse esa estúpida pregunta

_¿A quién preferiría vivo Ginny? ¿A Fred o a mi?_

Harry no quiere dar el siguiente paso y buscar una conclusión. Nunca antes había visto a Ginny en ese estado tan desolador y completamente devastada. Ni siquiera cuando él terminó con ella en el funeral de Dumbledore.

La pregunta sigue flotando en una burbuja de su cerebro y recorre toda su superficie hasta alojarse en el interior. Piensa que nunca sabrá la respuesta.

Ginny hipa y se restriega por la nariz ese pañuelo deslavado. –Fred me diría un chiste en este momento. Transformaba las situaciones más incomodas en bromas… Cómo me gustaría que estuviera acá, que hubiese escuchado la canción de Peeves…

Harry muchísimo más incomodo que momentos antes, se mira las manos. Tienen un tamaño y apariencia normal aunque siguen sucias. Mueve sus dedos, como si las ejercitaras, como si algo estuviera mal con ellas. Se para de la silla y toma un par de tazas sucias del montón. Se lava las manos sin decir una sola palabra, lava las tazas, pone un poco de agua a calentar y mientras prepara un poco de té, se atreve a mirarla nuevamente.

La trenza que baja por su hombro llega hasta un poco más arriba del lugar donde Harry imagina que está su ombligo. Siente su cara arder. Enciende los restos de velas que quedan sobre la mesa, y la habitación se llena de los colores anaranjados y vacilantes. Todas las sombras se hacen más grandes, incluso las interiores, como su culpa y su miseria.

Se siente obligado a decir algo que le haga sentir bien, porque él ya se siente lo suficiente mal y además, se considera un completo inútil.

-Fred siempre estará contigo, Ginny. - Ella le mira nuevamente con los ojos brillantes. Harry cree que sonará estúpido pero necesita decírselo. –Yo lo sé, siempre estará, Ginny. Sé que no es un gran alivio, pero no lo has perdido para siempre. No podrás verlo ni hablar con él pero eso no significa que no te acompañará en todo momento.

-¿Has estado hablando con Luna de este tema? –Pregunta Ginny con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No. –Contesta suprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa. –No he estado hablando con Luna de este tema… -Harry agrega en su mente la palabra "últimamente".- …Te lo digo porque simplemente lo sé. –Duda un segundo y cree que será el imbécil más grande, pero lo deja ir antes de pensarlo una segunda vez. - Me lo dijo Sirius. Y mis padres también me lo dijeron. Siempre estarán contigo porque forman parte de ti.

Harry le pasa una taza de humeante té a Ginny, quien lo recibe con las cejas levantadas.

-Sirius lo entiendo, Harry, pero…¿Tus padres? –Ginny pregunta confundida.

-Larga historia. –Contesta Harry intentando sonar poco importante.

-¿Qué tan larga? –Pregunta Ginny mientras sigue limpiándose la nariz con el pañuelo.

-¿Para hacerle justicia? –Pregunta él entornando los ojos. –Una tarde al menos. Es una buena historia. –Harry sonríe suavemente.

-Hoy no podré escucharla. –Contesta Ginny. Mira el reloj que su madre dejó abandonado sobre un mueble de la cocina, todas las agujas, menos la de Fred, están en el posición que dice "a salvo". -En unas horas más tengo que ir a un funeral. Pero puedes contármela cualquier otra tarde, ¿lo prometes? –Pregunta con la mirada acuosa.

-Lo prometo. –Contesta él y siente que sus manos y su pecho se inflan más aún.

Ginny prueba el té que Harry le preparó. Su cara se arruga un momento y le dice. –Está horrible. ¿No tiene azúcar?

Harry sí le agregó azúcar, pero se detiene antes de contestar. Podría decirle que durante mucho tiempo todo va a saber así. Acido o amargo, pero toma la taza de Ginny, dice –Lo siento. –Y le agrega tres cucharadas más.

_Eslabones_

Con los mismos jeans empolvados y la misma chaqueta, que si no fuera por Hermione y sus benditos hechizos tendría manchas de sangre, Harry se sienta en una banca junto a Ginny y a George para despedir a Fred. Junto a ellos, repartidos en otras pequeñas bancas blancas está el resto de su familiares y amigos. Molly, abrazada por su marido, no puede dejar de llorar mientras él mira con incredulidad hasta el féretro donde está su hijo.

Todos tienen heridas, algunas comienzan a cubrirse con ligera costra cobriza, otros las ocultan y mantienen limpias con vendajes. La mayoría simplemente, en ese momento, está sangrando por dentro.

La ceremonia no es tan pomposa como la de Dumbledore, de hecho sino fuese por Percy nadie habría dicho ningún discurso. Todos están demasiado tristes para poder hablar. Todos están demasiado atormentados, con la nariz enrojecida, los ojos vidriosos y la mandíbula temblando, para poder pronunciar algunas palabras. Harry pensó, momentáneamente, que era una fortuna que Percy tuviera ese don, y que éste pudiera sobreponerse a la pena que se reflejaba tras los ojos que sus lentes malamente ocultaban.

El mismo hombre que había estado para la boda la Bill y Fleur, está sobre una especie de podio. Habla sobre la juventud, la valentía, la libertad. Alrededor de ellos no está el lago de Hogwarts, sino un cementerio común y corriente, salvo por el hecho que todas las flores parecen frescas y en algunas lápidas hay fotos que se mueven y saludan alegremente. En otras hay construcciones que Harry está seguro que no existen en ningún cementerio muggle, como una mantícora enorme de piedra que en sus fauces tiene una réplica de un mago moribundo.

El pequeño hombrecito agita sus brazos y dice hechizos que Harry no conoce. Cuando el cuerpo de Fred comienza a descender lentamente, como si la Tierra se lo tragase, Harry no puede evitar estremecerse al escuchar el sollozo de George, quien tiene los ojos fijos en el cuerpo de su hermano.

Harry cierra los ojos, y sintió en los suyos agolparse las lágrimas calientes que no tardaron en bajar por sus mejillas y fundirse en la comisura de sus labios. Instintivamente toma la mano de Ginny entre las suyas y la aprieta ligeramente. Ese instante cuya espera se había prolongado mucho más allá de lo que él mismo creía soportar, llega con tanta naturalidad que ni siquiera se sorprende. No sabría explicar el porqué, pero sentir las pequeñas manos tibias de Ginny entre las suyas es un alivio.

De pronto George se levanta de su puesto, se saca su sombrero puntiagudo salpicado de estrellas y de su chaqueta de terciopelo negro saca su varita, desde el interior de su sombrero comienzan a salir un gran cantidad de palomas blancas que vuelan hasta donde un momento atrás estaba Fred. El profesor Flitwick se levanta un momento después de su asiento y repite el gesto, saliendo otra bandada de su sombrero.

La profesora McGonagall hace lo mismo, dejando alguno de los mechones canosos de su cabello agitarse al viento, mientras las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas por debajo de los lentes.

Las palomas giran formando un gran círculo ante los ojos sorprendidos de la gente, extienden sus alas inmaculadas y luego se alejan en el horizonte hasta desaparecer transformadas en un punto pequeño que se desvanece.

Ginny sólo aprieta más fuerte la mano de Harry.

Ron que está sentado con Hermione y con Charlie, entierra su nariz en el frondoso cabello de ella y cierra los ojos un momento. En la banca de atrás está Angelina Jones, Lee Jordan y Oliver Wood, los tres parecen haberse tragado una cuchara caliente. La gente comienza a levantarse de sus puestos, algunos se despiden de Molly y a Arthur, la mayoría mira disimuladamente a Harry cuando pasan por su lado.

Ginny se levanta y con ella Harry, George sigue de pie en la banca sin moverse.

-Vámonos, George. Vamos a casa.

-Iré más tarde, quiero quedarme un momento más.

Ginny sólo asiente en respuesta, deposita un beso en la mejilla de su hermano. Harry pone su mano en el hombro de George y se lo aprieta suavemente, él recibe aquel saludo poniendo su mano sobre la de Harry un momento.

Harry y Ginny esperan atrás al resto de la familia, Ron y Hermione pasan por al lado de George quien permanece sentado con las manos cruzadas entre sí. Ron tiene la larga nariz enrojecida en la punta, Hermione los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

-¿Nos vamos? –Pregunta Ron.

-Vete tu primero, quiero esperar a mamá. –Contesta Ginny.

-¿Vienes, Harry? –Pregunta Ron en respuesta.

Harry nuevamente siente un golpe de incomodidad llenarle los músculos y agarrotarle la mandíbula, mira a su amigo y niega ligeramente.

Ron de pronto mira las manos entrelazadas de Harry y Ginny y abre los ojos y la boca, pero la cierra cuando Hermione le da un codazo.

-Ay, diablos, Hermione. ¿Te pasa algo en el brazo? –Pregunta airado.

Hermione lo fulmina con la mirada y le dice a Harry. –Ron y yo los estaremos esperando en la madriguera.

Se alejan un poco más antes de escucharse murmullos y luego un suave _plop_. Cuando Harry da vuelta la cabeza, para agradecerle con un gesto a Hermione, sus amigos ya no están.

La mayoría de la gente ya se ha ido. Hagrid, con la cara hecha un puzzle de costras y cicatrices camina junto con el profesor Flitwick, quien tiene los ojos rojísimos. Hagrid se detiene frente a ellos y le pregunta.

-¿Todo bien, Harry?

Harry se encoje de hombros. –Todo lo bien que se podría estar en esta situación. –Contesta él.

Entonces el profesor Flitwick le dice –Me alegro que estés bien, Harry. He tenido que presenciar la muerte de demasiados buenos hombres. Se dirige a Ginny suavemente y agrega. –Tu hermano definitivamente era uno de ellos.

Ambos hombres se alejan caminando lentamente.

Ginny contiene un sollozo, Harry aprieta más su mano. Como si con ese sencillo gesto quisiera decirle muchas cosas: _"Lo siento, es mi culpa, no debí dejar que nada de esto sucediera. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. ¿Podrás perdonarme?"_

Entonces Ginny se abraza a él. Cuando sólo quedan unos diez personas en el cementerio, Ginny apega su cabeza al pecho de Harry, quien suprime un quejido y la abraza de vuelta. La siente estremecerse e hipar entre sus brazos. El aroma de su pelo le llena la nariz y el calor de su cuerpo traspasa la tela de su chaqueta. Harry no sabe qué decir. Pone una mano en su espalda y la aprieta mucho más fuerte de lo que sus propias heridas le permiten, pero no le importa.

Lee Jordan pasa junto a ellos y sólo le da unos ligeros golpes en la espalda a Harry y se aleja con la cabeza gacha. Ginny se separa de Harry, busca su pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz y entonces alza la mirada. George sigue sentado solo en el banco. Sus padres caminan junto a la profesora McGonagall y ve a su padre asentir suavemente en dirección a George. Cuando llegan a su lado, Ginny le dice a su madre. –Estaré en unos momentos más en casa.

Molly quiere protestar, pero entonces mira a Harry y algo la hace cambiar de parecer. –No tarden mucho. Yo…no sé si aún estamos a salvo.

Harry no puede contradecirla, mal que mal están en el funeral de uno de sus hijos, por lo mismo permanece callado con la mirada cristalizada.

Cuando se quedan solos, Ginny levanta los ojos hasta él, quien se siente de pronto muy inquieto y no sabe por qué. Una parte de él comienza a recordar que la última vez que estuvo en un funeral fue cuando le dijo a Ginny que no podían seguir juntos. Esa misma parte de él está temiendo ahora lo mismo. Que ella le diga que no puede haber nada entre ellos dos, porque él es el responsable directo de que su hermano no esté más con ellos.

Ginny tiene los ojos brillantes, las motitas doradas que flotan en sus ojos cafés son más intensas que de costumbre, ella separa los labios y sonríe débilmente.

El instinto de preservación de Harry se lanza en medio de los dos y habla apresuradamente.

-Lo siento.

-Lo sé. –Dice Ginny. –Sé como te sientes, Harry, pero no es tu culpa.

Harry abre la boca pero no logra articular palabra alguna. –Quien mató a mi hermano fueron los mortífagos. Ellos son los únicos responsables. –Pone su mano fría en la mejilla herida de Harry y éste sólo cierra los ojos, para evitar que se derramen las lágrimas que en un breve segundo se acumularon tras sus lentes. –No es tu culpa, así que no hagas eso. No cargues con todo el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros.

Harry asiente ligeramente. Le cuesta creer lo que Ginny le dice, pero escucharla decir esas palabras crean una burbuja que hormiguea y se incrusta en su pecho, bajo la costra que se está formando.

Antes de emprender su viaje hasta la madriguera Ginny vuelve sus ojos hasta George, quien sigue sentado solo. Harry mira en la misma dirección y ve que Angelina Jones se acerca a él. Que pone su mano en el hombro y que la deja ahí unos breves segundos. Que se da la vuelta para retirarse, pero entonces la mano de George se mueve rápidamente y le sostiene la muñeca con fuerza. Que se queda así, con ella, hasta que ella se sienta junto a él.

Ginny mira a Harry confundida, y Harry sólo atina a levantar las cejas antes de girar suavemente y desaparecer con Ginny.

_Un lugar sin nombre_

El pálido sol que abrigó ese día está comenzando a desaparecer tras las suaves colinas en la que se encuentra enclavada la madriguera. Las gallinas escarban lánguidamente la hierba, la ropa tendida se balancea al ritmo de una suave brisa helada. Las luces en el interior están encendidas y las cortinas abiertas.

Caminar así, tomado de la mano de Ginny, es sencillamente mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. Muchas tardes en la carpa, en medio de un bosque repleto de arboles desnudos y soledad, se preguntó cómo volvería a suceder eso. Y si es que alguna vez volvería a suceder. Su incredulidad crece cuando se da cuenta que todas esas cosas que hace dos días eran su rutina por meses han quedado olvidadas.

Ni siquiera sabe con certeza dónde estará aquella carpa que durante tanto tiempo fue lo más cercano a un hogar. Esta mañana, cuando dejó Hogwarts, su primer y auténtico hogar, el castillo estaba casi completamente destrozado. Los baños funcionaban a medias, no había agua caliente y al lado de las duchas había un agujero enorme en la pared. La cama estaba llena de polvo y restos de piedras.

Sus pantalones están en apariencia limpios gracias a Hermione, pero realmente están sucios, llenos de tierra, polvo y sangre. Harry no sabe si reír o llorar cuando se da cuenta que no tiene nada más. No tiene ropa, ni escoba, ni Hedwig, ni nada. Lo único que tiene cuelga de su cuello, en aquel monedero que Hagrid le regaló para su cumpleaños.

Aún le gustaría una ducha caliente y otro sándwich.

Pero puede posponer esas cosas porque sosteniendo la mano de Ginny todo parece poco relevante.

El interior de la madriguera es cálido y huele a comida. Arthur está sentado en su sillón y sostiene una copa en la mano, y un pergamino en otra.

-¿Y George? –Pregunta cuando los ve entrar.

-Se quedó en el cementerio.

Arthur asiente y le ofrece a Harry una copa. Ginny le suelta de la mano y se saca su capa, sube las escaleras y entra a su habitación. Harry se sienta y recibe la copa que Arthur le extiende, el licor amarillo brilla bajo la luz de las velas.

-¿No se encontraron con la gente del Profeta?

Harry casi se atora. –No. –Contesta rápidamente.- Nos desaparecimos dentro del cementerio. ¿Habían periodistas?

-Sí y están como locos buscándote. En la mañana, en el funeral de Lavander Brown, preguntaron a varios miembros de la Orden donde te podían encontrar. Por supuesto, nadie dijo nada, pero creo que tarde o temprano llegarán acá buscándote, Harry. No te puedes esconder toda la vida. La gente querrá saber muchas cosas.

-¿Y qué digo?

Arthur se queda callado y se encoge de hombros. –Ni siquiera yo sé que pasó exactamente, Harry.

En ese momento Harry se siente mucho más incómodo que durante el resto del día. Comienza a golpear con sus dedos la copa que sostiene entre sus manos. ¿Tendría que contarle a Arthur todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior? ¿Tendría que contarle a todo el mundo lo de las reliquias de la muerte? ¿Qué murió pero que decidió volver? ¿Qué Dumbledore siempre supo que él debía morir y que lo planeó todo para que fuese así?

En ese momento Ron baja las escaleras con Hermione, quien trae un pergamino en las manos.

-Ya están acá, qué bien. Uhmm. Harry, me escribió Neville, dice que mañana es el funeral de Colin Creevey.

Harry se queda en shock. ¿Qué le diría a sus padres? ¿A su hermano menor? ¿Qué lo siente mucho? Como si eso ayudara en algo, se dice Harry. Se suponía que las cosas serían mucho más fáciles a partir de ahora, pero se está dando cuenta que no podía estar más alejado de la verdad. Cada hora es más complicada o dolorosa que la anterior.

-¿Tenemos que ir? –Pregunta Ron. –Habrá un montón de gente que querrá hacerte preguntas, Harry.

-Claro que tenemos que ir. –Dice Hermione algo enfadada. -Colin era nuestro amigo.

-Sí, pero ¿qué haremos con la gente? –Ron se cruza de brazos luego de sentarse frente a Harry.

-Podemos ignorarlos. –Contesta Hermione, pensativa.

-Pero no para siempre. –Dice Harry. –Algún día tenemos que hablar y prefiero que la gente se entere por nosotros a que circulen rumores estúpidos, como ha sucedido antes.

-Tienes razón. –Dice Ron.

Arthur carraspea ruidosamente y mira a Harry. –Mañana también es el funeral de Remus y Tonks. Este pergamino me lo envió Andromeda Tonks avisándome. Quiere que estés ahí, Harry.

Harry siente un pinchazo de dolor que se extiende por toda su garganta. Por supuesto que tendrá que ir a ese funeral, despedirse de Remus y Tonks apropiadamente y asumir sus responsabilidades de padrino del pequeño Ted.

-¿Creen que ella necesite ayuda? –Pregunta Harry, a nadie en particular. -¿Creen que Andromeda necesite ayuda con todo esto del funeral? No tiene a nadie más que a Ted.

-Que es un bebe, así que dudo que sirva de mucho. –Agrega Ron.

Hermione rueda los ojos, pero Arthur se levanta de su sillón, con la copa vacía entre sus manos y le responde a Harry. –Minerva dijo que le ayudaría con los preparativos del funeral, Harry. Creo que esa ayuda es suficiente. Voy a ir a ver a Molly.

Los tres se quedan sentados mirándose las caras, Hermione, sentada con las rodillas dobladas, carraspea y dice –Cuando termine todo esto de los funerales, me iré a Australia. Tengo que encontrar a mis padres.

Harry no necesita ser adivino para saber que a su amiga se le ha formado un nudo en la garganta. Ella no ha sabido nada de sus padres en meses, podrían estar muertos, podrían estar en otro país. Podrían tener otra vida y jamás ser encontrados por ella.

-¿Crees…? ¿Crees que puedes encontrarlos tu sola?

-No estará sola. –Contesta Ron. Hermione le mira con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry frunce el ceño, confundido. -¿Te ayudarán en el Ministerio?

-No. –Contesta Hermione. Pero es una buena idea, Harry.

-Voy a ir con ella. –Dice Ron. Hermione ensancha su sonrisa y le mira con los ojos redondos –Mamá se pondrá furiosa, pero…¡Qué diablos! He estado fuera por meses. Unas semanas más no la matarán. -¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

"_Ahora mismo, quiero un baño con agua caliente y poco de esa comida que está preparando la Sra. Weasley."_

-¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer?

-¿Dónde irás ahora?

Harry sentado en el salón de los Weasleys se queda callado. Ni siquiera ha pensado donde va a pasar la noche. La carpa de Hermione sería de gran ayuda, piensa. Podría volver a Hogwarts, pero el lugar está en ruinas y no sabe quién más se quedará ahí. Probablemente Hagrid se quede ahí, cuidando el lugar. Piensa en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y en Kreacher. Se pregunta si habrá seguido cuidando del lugar como lo había hecho la última vez que él vivió ahí. Vacía el resto de la copa con un solo trago. El licor le arde en la garganta.

Ginny baja las escaleras y ya no usa una túnica negra. Usa un chaleco tejido por su madre, al parecer hace años atrás, porque le queda un poco apretado en ciertas partes. Harry trata de no pensar en eso y desvía la mirada de esa zona. Se sienta con ellos y de su bolsillo se asoma una bola se pelusas morado, que Ginny toma entre sus manos.

-Puedes acompañarnos si quieres. –Dice Hermione. –Creo que te hará bien tomar cierta distancia de todo lo que está pasando.

-O puedes quedarte acá. –Dice Ron finalmente, ante el silencio de su amigo. Hermione le mira con el ceño fruncido. –Digo…si es que no quieres ir con nosotros. Pero si no quieres ir, puedes quedarte acá en la madriguera hasta que tengas una idea de qué vas a hacer ahora.

Ginny mira a Harry y levanta las cejas. Harry no sabe cómo interpretar eso, ese gesto no es de gran ayuda. Y no sabe qué responder. Quizás no es tan mala idea tomarse un descanso de todo lo que está pasando y viajar a Australia. La idea es tentadora. No habrían periodistas a los que evitar, ni más caras familiares a quien darle un pésame y ofrecerle disculpas mentalmente en secreto.

Cuando Molly, llega al salón con los ojos aún llorosos y anuncia que la cena está servida, Harry aún no sabe qué hará después de comer.

En su lista de deseos básicos, sólo falta la ducha caliente. En su lista de deseos medianos falta todo.

La cena de la Sra. Weasley es mucho más tranquila de lo habitual. Todos están más callados, más ausentes, incluso George que llegó momentos después que todos estuvieran sentados en la mesa. Bill ofrece ensalada de papas a todos, Fleur le sirve un trozo de carne poco hecha a él, Charlie tiene el plato casi lleno y no ha probado bocado alguno. Pregunta cosas que a Harry le ponen incomodo cada cierto rato. Pregunta dónde habrían encontrado a Fred, pregunta si saben quién había derribado el muro, pregunta si alguien podría haberlo ayudado y evitar su muerte. Percy mira con los ojos dudosos a todos, como si no creyera lo que estaba viviendo. George rellena con vino cada copa que se vacía un poco. Hermione y Ron se murmuran cosas bajito. Ginny está sentada al lado de su madre y mira a Harry cada dos minutos.

Como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer.

Con el estomago lleno, el día siguiente se presenta igual de triste y desalentador que éste, que a Harry se le antoja larguísimo. Había vivido muchísimas cosas en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas y le cuesta creer que la mitad fueran reales.

Ginny aún juega con Arnold, mientras todos beben café.

- Supongo que algún día harán un monumento. –Dice Percy. –Han sido demasiadas las personas que han muerto valientemente en esta guerra.

- Es lo menos que se merecen. –Agrega Bill.

Harry recuerda el monumento de sus padres en el Valle de Godric. La familia de piedra que estaba cubierta con nieve. De pronto, como una epifanía sabe exactamente lo que él tiene que hacer. Tiene que volver allá, visitar a sus padres, hacer un nuevo punto de partida. Asumir que ya es un hombre y que tiene responsabilidades. Que todo el mundo está despidiendo a los suyos, y que él nunca ha podido hacer eso. Que nunca les ha dado las gracias apropiadamente a sus padres.

- Me voy. –Anuncia Harry un momento después.

- Pero, Harry…¿Dónde te irás? Acá hay suficiente espacio para que quedes con nosotros. –La voz de la Sra. Weasley es una súplica disfrazada.

- Eh…Mucha gracias, pero…tengo cosas qué hacer.

- ¿A esta hora? –Pregunta Ron. -¿No pueden esperar hasta mañana, Harry?

- Honestamente, Harry…sería una estupidez que te fueras esta noche. Aún quedan muchos mortífagos dando vuelta por ahí, no sabes si pueden atacarte o no.

- Está bien. –Dice en un murmullo, poco convencido.

- Además, ¿adónde irías? –Agrega Ron –No tienes otro lugar donde quedarte.

- Está bien. Me quedaré. –Dice algo molesto, evitando los ojos de Ginny y sintiéndose observado por todos. Un silencio incomodo cae en la habitación, el cual no se prolonga en demasía. Ginny pregunta, como si nada de lo anterior hubiese ocurrido. -¿Quién quiere jugar snaps?

Todos se vuelven a quedar callados, como si les hubiese invitado a dar un paseo por la luna. De pronto George sonríe.

- ¡Qué diablos! Fred jugaría. –Dice George antes de sentarse junto a Ginny. –Yo empiezo, enana.

Cuando todos se marcharon rumbo a sus camas, Harry se queda rezagado en la cocina, con una taza de té sin azúcar entre sus manos.

- Harry, ¿qué haces ahí? –Pregunta Ron cuando baja a buscar un vaso con agua.

- Busco azúcar. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Ron abre y cierra gavetas hasta que encuentra el azucarero. Levanta la tapa y está vacío. –Creo que no queda. Si quieres busco miel.

-No importa, me lo tomó así.

Ron lo mira con cara de asco. - ¿Subes?

- En un momento. –Dice Harry, mostrando su taza llena.

Harry se sienta en la sala, casi a oscuras de no ser por una solitaria vela que ensancha las sombras a su alrededor. Trata de poner en orden sus ideas, trata de saber qué será lo mejor para Kreacher, cuándo será una buena ocasión para viajar al Valle de Godric. Si debe irse a vivir al Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place

Ginny en pijamas, baja las escaleras silenciosamente y se sienta a su lado. Tiene los pies descalzos. –Sabía que estarías aquí. Harry sólo sonríe sin ganas en respuesta. –Hay una cosa que quiero que sepas. –El le mira, expectante, con la tasa en sus manos. –Me alegro que estés aquí, Harry. Y cuando digo aquí, no me refiero exactamente a la madriguera.

Después de meses, que a Harry le parecían siglos, ella se acerca suavemente hasta él. Siente su respiración cerca del cuello. Ve las pecas florecer ante sus ojos, el cabello rojo y largo, curvado por la trenza que ahora está deshecha. Ginny se aproxima a Harry trayendo consigo el festival de fragancias florales que Harry recordaba tanto en sus días de prófugo, y le besa en los labios. Harry aprieta la tasa y cierra los ojos automáticamente y de pronto tiene esa sensación de que nada ha sucedido, que aún está en Hogwarts, en una tarde soleada cualquiera.

Que si todos los días que siguen son así, realmente no importa. Porque sus noches estarán iluminadas por los ojos resplandecientes de Ginny.

- Deberías ir a dormir. Mañana será un día horrible también y no necesitamos zombies.

Harry sonríe genuinamente, antes de colar su mano bajo la espesa cabellera de Ginny y quedarse ahí, dudoso un momento. Ginny se acerca y le vuelve a besar, ya no tan cándidamente, porque Ginny abre la boca y su lengua se enreda con la de él, es similar a una complicada danza que aprendieron meses atrás, pero que recuerdan a la perfección. Harry siente que las burbujas que se han inflado en su interior, explotan todas con ruidosos _plop_, _plop_, _plop _que le ensordecen. Y que algo parecido a una anestesia invade sus nervios. Siente hormigas caminando por su piel, perforando agujeros entre sus poros y filtrándose entre medio de su carne. Algo dentro de él duele, pero es un dolor agradable. Como si volviese a ser aquel joven que le robaba horas a la orilla del lago a una persona normal.

Ginny se separa y le dice. –Buenas noches, Harry.

A él le da la sensación que quería decir algo más, pero ella se marcha y sube las escaleras silenciosamente con sus pies desnudos y su cabellera resplandeciente.

Por primera vez en aquel día, Harry se alegra de sobrevivir. De haber vuelto hasta ahí. Bebe el resto del té que queda en su taza de un golpe y le sabe el té más dulce que ha tomado en su vida. Mira la taza, buscando un segundo sorbo, pero está vacía. Piensa mirando hacia las escaleras que ya habrán otros _tés_. Tiene mucha agua y tiempo para eso.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA:<strong> Hola, apuesto que nadie me echa de menos, pero no importa. Probablemente la mitad de Uds. espera que me esté muriendo dolorosamente de algo, porque se van a cumplir dos años desde el último capítulo de "en la cama" y aún no he terminado esa historia.

Verán, cuando dije que me iba a demorar un poco pensé que sería el tiempo que me demorase preparar mi examen (en el cual me fue bien, gracias a todos por su apoyo.) Pero luego comencé a tener vida adulta, con todas las incomodidades que ello conlleva, como la escases de tiempo.

Luego, pensé sobre el tema y llegué a la conclusión que aún así debía terminar esa historia. Y la releí. Y la odié. Después leí otros fics de diversas autoras y recordé por qué empecé a escribir "en la cama". Lo volví a releer y ya no lo odié tanto. Pero el punto es que estoy atascada. Creo que hablé de dos capítulos, pero no podría terminar la historia en dos capítulos. Pero eso no es problema. El problema auténtico es que necesito **un/a beta** sólo para ese fic. Así que podríamos llamar a esta sección la de avisos clasificados. Interesados contactarse por señales de humo, telepatía o mensajes privados (hay gente que dice que funciona y todo).

En conclusión, si busco beta y digo que son más de dos capítulos, significa que algún día terminaré ese fic. Aunque eso no expía mis culpas y lo sé. Y ofrezco sinceras disculpas por ello.

Ahora con respecto a esta nueva historia, ésta es la historia que viene a responder la atrocidad hecha en las películas y de la que hablé años atrás.

Quiero que la historia sea asquerosamente canon y por lo tanto, si ven que alguno de los personajes se está arrancando hacia el monte, avísenme, _por favor._

Este capítulo está tomado desde la perspectiva de Harry pero eso no significa que todos los capítulos sean así. Creo que alternaré entre los distintos personajes.

Espero que haya sido de su gusto.

Se aceptan reviews.


	2. cap 2: Un día soleado

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos**: A todos los que leen esta historia, a los que la han agragado a sus favoritos y a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2: El punto de partida<strong>_

_**o**_

_**Un día soleado**_

Harry se levanta temprano, antes que todos. El cielo aún está oscuro y la casa parece moverse al mismo ritmo de las respiraciones dormidas. Se ducha rápidamente y no toma desayuno. Deja una nota sobre la mesa.

_Nos vemos luego._

_Harry._

Ginny no puede evitar sentirse muy decepcionada cuando tiene esa brevísima nota entre sus manos. Con el cabello algo húmedo y las piernas acalambradas, se sienta en un rincón de la cocina, sin saber muy bien qué esperar. Su madre se mueve lentamente por la casa, con una pila de ropa sucia y de sábanas viejas, tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados y su padre, sentado en su sofá y con la mirada perdida en el jardín, mantiene los labios estirados y blancos de tensión, Ginny se imagina que debe ser la mueca de dolor que contiene en sus músculos.

Ella termina de desayunar sola. Está El Profeta que Hermione dejó sobre la mesa, pero no tiene ganas de leerlo. Desde el jardín emergen los suaves arrullos de las aves y el aleteo débil de las flores abriéndose, lentamente, muy lentamente, el sol parece entibiar el jardín.

George llega a la cocina con el pelo mojado. Aún está esa marca oscura y redonda en donde antes estuvo su oreja. A Ginny le parece que es como la marca de un anillo oxidado enterrado bajo la piel muchos años atrás. Le dedica una breve sonrisa lánguida a modo de saludo. Se sienta con ella en silencio, mientras unta una rebanada de pan con mermelada.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan para hoy? –Le pregunta Ginny a su hermano.

Una parte de ella cree que de eso se trata, de hacer planes, hacer cosas, tal como su madre que lleva ropa limpia y sucia para lavarla nuevamente y ocuparse en algo.

- No tengo planes. –Contesta George, escuetamente. –Me sentiré satisfecho si no me muero de aburrimiento cuando llegue la noche. –Ginny le mira directamente a los ojos. Quiere que se esconda la tristeza que pueda haber en los propios, no quiere aumentar la de George ni que él piense que está inspirando lástima, aunque sea verdad. No quiere ahogarlo. -¿Y tú, tienes planes?

- Nop. –Dice mientras hace bolitas con las migas de pan que hay sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y Harry? –Ginny por respuesta extiende el pequeño trozo de pergamino que estaba junto al periódico, ese donde bailan las molestas letras _"Nos vemos luego_". Cuando lo ve por segunda séptima vez, Ginny se pregunta a sí misma qué es "_luego" _según Harry. La última vez que desapareció, que no fue tanto tiempo atrás, fue durante meses. En ese momento se da cuenta que hace una semana atrás no tenía idea de dónde y cómo estaba Harry y ella su hermano tenían a Fred. Le parecen los recuerdos de otra vida, tan lejanos y tan sutiles como los jirones de nubes blancas que cruzan el cielo que se ve desde las estrechas ventanas de la cocina.

- ¿Y Ron y Hermione? –Pregunta George con poco interés.

- Salieron hace un momento atrás. Están organizando los últimos detalles para el viaje.

- ¿Cuál viaje?

- El viaje en donde van a buscar a los padres de Hermione.

- Ah...Cierto. Lo había olvidado. –Dice meditabundo. –O sea, que somos tú y yo. –Concluye George, sonando decepcionado. Ginny sabe que no lo dice porque ella sea su única compañía, sabe que lo dice porque aún cuesta convencerse que los días serán así desde ahora en adelante.

- Quizás debería ir al callejón Diagon, ver qué tal la tienda. Si es que aún queda algo de ella…

Ese tipo de detalles relevantes Ginny parece olvidar a ratos. George y Fred tenían una tienda de bromas, tenían un pequeño laboratorio de investigación, tenían empleados. Todas esas cosas las dejaron atrás con los ojos cerrados cuando Bill les dijo que debían hacerlo, que todos estaban en peligro porque ya sabían que Ron viajaba con Harry y Hermione. Ese día cuando murió Dobby.

Todo parecía estar cubierto de una película negra y pegajosa. Cada detalle que miraba estaba rodeado de tragedia, tristeza y muerte.

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar. No tengo nada más que hacer que sacudir el polvo de los muebles que nuestra madre ya limpió tres veces antes.

George, un poco más animado contesta. –Genial. Quizás Lee también quiera ir y ayudarnos, le mandaré una lechuza…

Ginny abre la poca apresuradamente. -¿George…? ¿Crees que puedes hablar con mamá?

- Sí, mamá está fuera, en el patio, y yo perdí una oreja, no mi boca. –Contesta con una sonrisa. –Así que pienso que puedo hacerlo.

- No seas tonto. Quiero que le digas que puedo ir contigo. Ya sabes, últimamente está mucho más sobreprotectora…

- Está bien. Hablaré con ella, pero lo anotaré en la lista de favores que me debes.

George sale de la cocina con una suave curva en las comisuras de sus labios. Hay una luz que sube hasta sus ojos cuando él sonríe. Ginny le dice a gritos, cuando lo escucha subir la desvencijada escalera. – Algún día te presentaré a una chica muy, pero muy guapa.

_(recuerdos)_

La última vez que la vio tenía un bebe en sus brazos. Vestía de negro, sencilla como siempre, el pelo suelto al aire. El bebe tenía saliva alrededor de la boca y ponía sus manos pequeñas y húmedas alrededor de las mejillas de ella, cubriendo las pecas chispeantes que salpicaban su cara.

El bebe tenía el pelo azul y movía mucho las manos.

Ella tenía una sonrisa en la cara pero los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

Harry estaba a su lado. _"Por supuesto"_, pensó. Harry también vestía una chaqueta negra, tenía los ojos aguados y los brazos le colgaban rígidos con ambas manos cerradas en un puño, pero a pesar de eso, como usualmente sucedía, estaba sumamente contenido.

Hubo alguna vez en que quiso ser como Harry.

Sentado en una banca, acompañado por otros alumnos de Hogwarts despiden a uno de los profesores más queridos del colegio. A ese que lo hizo enfrentarse a sus miedos, descubrirlos y superarlos. Paso a paso, hizo que su abuela se transformara en Snape y ahora, años después, le parece que los boggarts y su abuela enfadada con ese sombrero de buitre fueran cosas de niños.

"_Era un niño", _pensó mientras veía cómo Andromeda Black, esa mujer tan parecida a la loca que desquició a sus padres, sollozaba disimuladamente tras un pañuelo de encaje.

"Aún lo soy", pensó cuando desvió la mirada y sintió esa sensación que parecía dormida por meses zigzagueantes. Recuerda perfectamente bien cuando comenzó. Cuando se hacía más intensa. Cuando buscaba algo más que el calor de la chimenea en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Mucho tiempo pensó que era confianza. Quizás era la confianza que no encontraba en otro lugar, o la alegría que lo embargaba cada vez que estaba ahí, con ella. A veces creía que sólo era por la belleza que podía admirar cuando le miraba fijamente a los ojos, y le decía, con esa voz un poco nasal

–Neville, ¿a quién quieres más? ¿A Luna o a mi?

Neville sabía que no es necesario responder, pero aún así lo hacía.

- A Luna, por supuesto.

Ginny le sacaba la lengua y entonces Neville lo veía. Una tormenta de pecas, como arena en el desierto, que se arremolinan alrededor de su nariz, los ojos muy cerrados y las pestañas alzándose, rebeldes, hacia el cielo. Ginny después seguía garabateando cosas en el borde del pergamino. A veces le pegaba un puntapié al tiempo que lo regañaba diciéndole _"Tonto, no te das cuenta que yo te quiero más que Luna"_ y esos eran los momentos en los que Neville se sentía confiado y alegre.

Rogaba todas las noches para ser valiente. Ser valiente y atreverse a ir un poquito más allá, sentarse un poco más cerca del calor. Y todas las noches, cuando no era capaz de hacerlo, terminaba preguntándose si el sombrero no se había equivocado con él.

Sentado en una banca, en el funeral de Remus y Tonks, Neville recordó esa época de su vida que quería ser como Harry.

Ahora, días después tendido en su cama, con un libro en las manos en el que no se puede concentrar, se da cuenta que no había nada de malo en querer ser _como_ Harry. Porque Harry siempre fue valiente. Se da cuenta que quizás su error fue querer _ser_ Harry.

Algún día, piensa, mientras retoma su libro titulado "Hierbas exóticas de África para la sanación de heridas hechas con artefactos malditos" será capaz de dejar de sentirse así. –Algún día –Dice mientras cierra los ojos. –Algún día…

_(fotografías)_

–Ron no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. No pasa nada. Puedo entender que quieras quedarte con tu familia.

Rueda sus ojos en señal de desesperación. –Deja de decirme que no quiero ir, porque sí quiero ir. Y voy a ir.

Hermione le mira con los ojos vibrantes. –Puede ser un viaje largo y algo incomodo. No tengo mucho dinero.

Ron deja escapar el aire de un golpe, suena casi como un bufido, mientras abre el refrigerador y se sorprende por la luz que aparece en el fondo. Parece complacido y Hermione no puede suprimir una sonrisa. –No sé si te has enterado, Hermione, pero he vivido varios meses incómodamente. Creo que ya me acostumbré. Y nunca he tenido mucho dinero, así que creo que a eso también me acostumbré. ¿Por qué no hay nada para comer?

Hermione frunce el ceño y contesta –Ron. Acá no ha vivido nadie durante meses, ¿por qué habría de haber comida?

–No sé. –Dice mientras se encoge de hombros. –En casa siempre hay comida.

–En tu casa siempre hay gente.

–Y acá no ha vivido nadie en mucho tiempo. Ya lo sé. –Dice mientras cierra el refrigerador, decepcionado.

Hermione abre y cierra cajones y gavetas. Encuentra un tarro de verduras en conserva. Se lo muestra triunfante a Ron, quien luego de tomarlo y mirar bien la imagen de la etiqueta saca la lengua, como si le diera mucho asco. –Me gustan cuando están cocidos y con carne acompañándolos, Hermione.

-Me doy por vencida, entonces. –Dice mientras retoma sus apuntes en un trozo de pergamino.

Ron se sienta sobre un mueble de la cocina y se pone a mirar el horno de microondas que está junto a él. Hermione lo mira fugazmente y le parece una imagen rarísima. El, con sus piernas tan largas colgando de sus muebles de cocina, la luz clara de la ventana colándose por las cortinas e iluminando su pelo rojo, con esa mirada inquieta y tan azul, apretando botones y luciendo molesto porque nada ocurre.

-Este cacharro no sirve para nada. –Se yergue y se da cuenta que Hermione le estaba mirando. Algo dentro de él se siente inquieto y líquido. Los ojos de Hermione le dedican la misma atención encendida que cuando examina un libro interesante. Se rasca la nariz, incomodo. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, sólo no funciona porque está desconectado.

Se siente tonto. Pero como es una sensación usual cuando está con ella, puede manejarlo. Sonríe. Y ella le sonríe de vuelta, y se dibujan dos círculos rosados similares a manzanas en sus mejillas. Hermione vuelve a su pergamino unos segundos después, y Ron no sabe qué más hacer con esa burbuja que queda en su pecho.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me parece extraño que los mortífagos no hayan encontrado tu casa. Ayer oí a mi papá contarle a mi mamá que incendiaron la casa de varios estudiantes de familias muggles que se habían dado a la fuga.

- A mi no me parece tan extraño. –Responde Hermione sin levantar mi cabeza. –Tome ciertos resguardos.

- Por supuesto. –Dice Ron, con una sonrisa.

- Creo que eso es todo. –Hermione toma su varita y bajo los ojos atentos de Ron, la agita con un movimiento elástico. Ahora hay dos pergaminos idénticos y le pasa uno a Ron. Creo que empacando estas cosas estamos listos, es decir, si es que aún quieres ir conmigo.

Ron rueda los ojos y se levanta del mueble de la cocina. Toma su copia del pergamino y comienza a leer. –Bloqueador solar, crema dental, hilo dental, enjuague bucal, toallas húmedas, repelente para los insectos… –Luce consternado. –Hermione, ¿qué es todo esto?

- Cosas básicas para el viaje, si nos llevamos las que hay aquí podremos ahorrar un poco de dinero. Están en el segundo piso, ¿puedes ir a buscarlas mientras yo busco estas otras?

Ron sube las escaleras empolvadas con la vista fija en el pergamino. Cuando llega al segundo piso de la casa de Hermione ve muchas habitaciones. Todo perfectamente ordenado. -¿En qué parte exactamente están estas cosas?

- En mi baño. En el mueble blanco. –Grita Hermione de vuelta.

Ron mira alrededor y empuja una puerta tras otra buscando el baño de Hermione. Hay uno pequeño, pero no hay mueble blanco en ese. Abre otra puerta y descubre una habitación oscura, las cortinas están completamente cerradas y hay una cama perfectamente estirada. No hay fotografías, ni afiches de grupos de música ni de equipos de Quidditch. Atrás, en la pared del fondo hay una puerta, y al lado una repisa repleta con libros.

-Un galeón a que este es el dormitorio de Hermione.

Hay un leve olor a encierro, y Ron, para ver mejor, corre las cortinas. En la repisa hay libros que no conoce, ni uno solo. Escoge uno al azar, uno verde. El libro se abre justo donde hay dos fotografías guardadas. En una de ellas aparece Harry, Hermione y Ron. El tiene la pierna vendada y todos tienen las facciones más redondas, más infantiles.

-Es de final del año, cuando estábamos en tercero. Sirius te había mordido la pierna.

Ron se sobresalta un poquito con el sonido de su voz. No escuchó cuando subió las escaleras, ni cuando llegó hasta él. Sin embargo, no levanta la mirada de la fotografía y trata de reconocerse entre esos niños que saludan felices a la cámara de Colin Creeve.

-Lo recuerdo. –Dice Ron. –Acá todavía no aprendías a peinarte.

Hermione lo mira ceñuda. –Y tú todavía no aprendes a ser…agradable.

Ron le sonríe en respuesta. –Hermione, podría ser peor. Harry todavía no aprende a peinarse. Mira.

Ella se ríe y la otra fotografía resbala del libro y cae al suelo.

Ron la recoge y cuando da vuelta la fotografía, ve a Hermione con el cabello sedoso y una túnica vaporosa y en su cintura está enganchada la mano de Victor Krum quien intenta darle vuelta en sus brazos enormes. Ambos sonríen.

Ron siente las orejas arder. Y traga en silencio, como si quisiera deglutir sus celos.

Hermione intenta parecer tranquila. Toma la dos fotos y las guarda dentro del libro verde, que vuelve a dejar en su lugar, en la repisa.

-Yo…Yo debería haberte invitado a esa fiesta. –Dice Ron furtivamente.

-Pero no lo hiciste. –Contesta Hermione intentando que su voz no suene a una recriminación.

-Lo sé. Pero yo debería haberte invitado. Y yo…yo debería haberte besado. No él.

Hermione lo mira con una expresión de incredulidad. –Ron, no creo que esta conversación tenga mucho sentido. Y siento mucho que te moleste tanto que Víctor y yo hayamos ido a esa fiesta juntos, pero tú tuviste a Lavander y a mi no me parece (tan) importante.

-Lo sé, pero…Hermione, yo no soy como tú. Tú piensas todo cinco veces, le das muchas vueltas y siempre eres muy racional y conciliadora. En cambio cuando yo veo a este tipo lo único que pienso es que te puso las manos encima y que probablemente metió su cochina lengua de jugador estrella de quidditch en tu boca y no puedo evitar sentirme muy enojado con eso. –Hermione no puede suprimir una sonrisa. –Y más encima te parece gracioso.

-Ahora me parece gracioso. –Aclara Hermione. –Dime una cosa, Ron. ¿Desde cuándo te gusto?

Ron siente un calor sofocante en el cuello. -¿Qué cosa?

-Eso que oíste. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que yo te gustaba? –Le pregunta ella, con los ojos chispeantes.

-No lo sé. –Dice frunciendo el ceño. –Esto es muy confuso. Quizás…quizás desde que saliste con Krum. Sí, al finalizar el cuarto año y durante las vacaciones en Grimmauld Place, tal vez desde el quinto año. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro. Cuando estábamos en sexto estaba que reventaba de celos.

-Tercero. –Dice Hermione. –Yo me di cuenta en tercero. Eso significa que he tenido que esperar bastante más que tú para llegar acá. Y honestamente, no me importa mucho como llegamos. Lo que me importa es que estamos aquí. Juntos.

Ron siente las pequeñas manos de Hermione arremolinarse sobre su pecho, le tironea la ropa y lo obliga a inclinarse hacia ella, como una flor se gira hacia el sol. Luego es eso, el sol que roza su nariz, sus labios y que le hace tragar antes de humedecerse la comisura de la boca para luego llenársela con su lengua. El sol dentro de él, mientras sus manos siguen en su pecho y él siente que toda la sangre ya no está en sus orejas ni en su cuello, sino que baja a raudales vertiginosos y se deposita bajo su vientre. Que vibra, punza y sacude cada rincón de él. Que calienta y hace arder la punta de sus dedos rígidos. Pone sus manos en la espalda de Hermione y la aprieta contra él con fuerza, ella deja escapar un quejido mientras la fuerza de sus brazos se hace cada más excesiva. Igual que la sensación de verano que adivina tras los párpados cerrados. Ron le besa en los labios, porque esa parte tensa que domina su ser, quiere entrar ahí y borrar cada detalle que no sea de él con su lengua y su saliva. Le besa en la comisura, en la línea de su mandíbula, en el cuello, mientras Hermione se vuelve lánguida entre los grandes manos de Ron.

Y de pronto, ella se aleja sonrojada. Se acomoda el cabello y le mira cuidadosamente.

-Deberíamos seguir buscando las cosas de la lista.

Ron está aturdido. Asiente, sin haber comprendido una palabra. Si Hermione le hubiese dicho _"Ron, ahora debes tirarte de un puente y dejar de existir"_ él hubiese dicho que sí, porque no está escuchando. Hablan otras cosas más alto que Hermione; habla su sangre hirviente, la sensación de asfixia y sus pulmones. Habla más alto los latidos apresurados de su corazón, habla más alto la incomodidad y el dolor que siente entre medio de las piernas. Tras el pantalón.

-¿Hermione, me das esa foto?

Ella le mira directamente a los ojos, un poco alarmada. -¿Cuál?

-Esa que te tomaste con Víctor.

Ella lo piensa un segundo. Un breve segundo que a Ron le deja la respiración en suspenso. –Sí. Supongo que no es importante.

Ron vuelve a tomar ese libro verde. Con cuidado toma su varita y la mueve sobre la foto, concentradamente. Luego, repite un movimiento elástico que vio esa mañana. Sonríe. –Mucho mejor. –Dice.

Hermione mira la fotografía y se da cuenta que ahora hay dos iguales, pero en una de ellas está sola, girando en medio de un salón lleno de gente bailando, pero ella está sin compañía. –Está es para mi. –Agrega Ron, quien alza la mirada enturbiada hasta ella. –Creo que nunca te lo dije, pero esa noche te veías muy, muy bonita.

_(cosas que todavía funcionan)_

Muchos de los escaparates están vacíos, pero hay personas que los limpian dirigiendo chorros de agua que salen de sus varitas. Es como presenciar el nacimiento de algo. Todos parecen moverse rápidamente de un lugar a otro, limpiar, lavar, barrer, levantar cortinas y persianas y dejar que el sol de Mayo ilumine cada rincón.

Ve a Harry en muchos afiches que están pegados en las paredes. Había olvidado ese detalle del Callejón Diagon. El rostro le mira siniestramente, tanto que le cuesta reconocerlo. Debajo de cada afiche reza _"El indeseable Nº1"._

George suprime una carcajada cuando piensa en sacar uno de esos afiches y ponerlo en la habitación de Ginny. O mejor aún, en la puerta de la habitación de Ginny. Mira hacia el lado y se da cuenta que no tiene con quién compartir el chiste.

Cuando llega a Gringotts, se da cuenta que están reparando todos los daños que causó el dragón. En realidad, que causó Harry, Ron y Hermione con ayuda de un dragón. Levanta la mirada y nota que la cúpula de la edificación está siendo reparada. Ginny se apega más a él, como si temiera que de un momento a otro se produjera un ataque sorpresa.

-Debiste haberle dicho a Bill que intentara conseguir dinero con los duendes.

-Tranquila, quizás piensen que eres una pariente lejana y nos hagan más fácil el trámite.

Ginny le pega en el brazo. George sonríe.

George cuando sale del banco, sale mucho más aliviado que cuando entró. Tiene dinero para lo que sea necesario reparar o reponer. Para comprar insumos, para comenzar a fabricar nuevamente sus productos. Tiene la energía para trabajar. Se da cuenta que la tienda es un buen lugar para enfocar toda esa frustración que siente cada vez que mira para al lado y ve a Ginny y no a Fred.

La cortina de la tienda está abajo, pero los seguros están rotos. No se asombra, no podía esperar nada menos después que supieran que todos los Weasleys estaban apoyando a Harry Potter. Levantó la persiana metálica y ve las vitrinas, los cristales rotos, los carteles rasgados, los productos destruidos. Sigue sin asombrarse, pero eso no impide a que se sienta furioso.

Empuja la puerta principal, sin decir, ni él ni Ginny, palabra alguna. El dejaría soltar unas cuantas groserías pero se queda callado porque a sus pies está repleto de productos y mercancías de Sortilegios Weasleys destrozados. Como si hubiese pasado un huracán por la mitad de la tienda. George pisa los restos que están tirados en el suelo, se para en la mitad del local y da una vuelta lentamente. Mirando cada detalle destruido, cada esfuerzo pisoteado, cada idea incendiada. Componer eso significaría mucho tiempo y mucho dinero.

_Qué bueno que tengo de las dos cosas._ Piensa

- Hola Georg…¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –Dice Lee Jordan.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? –Pregunta Alicia Spinnet.

Lee Jordan intenta abrirse paso por los juguetes, cohetes, botellas y cajitas llenas de cosas brillantes y que aún emiten débiles zumbidos.

-Creo que por acá pasó lo mismo que por el resto del país. El hijo de puta de Voldemort y sus amiguitos. Hola, Angelina y Alicia. No esperaba verlas aquí.

- No estaba en mis planes venir. –Contesta Angelina, aún asombrada con el caos que la rodea.

- Pero tampoco teníamos mejores planes. –Señala Alicia, mientras recoge un trozo de goma derretida, que parece haber sido una varita.

- Me las encontré por casualidad en el callejón y las invité. ¿No te molesta, cierto?

- Por supuesto que no. Mientras más manos, mejor.

George mira a Angelina y ella le mira de vuelta y levanta las cejas. Como si quisiera decir algo con ese sencillo gesto. Lee Jordan pisa, casualmente, un cohete zumbante que choca contra la espalda de Ginny y revienta ahí mismo, emitiendo ruidos roncos y serpentina de muchos colores que cuando caen al suelo se vuelve humo.

- Creo que hay cosas que todavía funcionan, George.

- A mi parece lo mismo. –Dice Ginny, mientras se soba la espalda.

George conjura dos cajas enormes. En una de esas envían todo lo que es basura, y en la otra las cosas que aún podrían funcionar, como los trucos muggles. Todos agitan sus varitas y lo que alguna vez fueron juguetes, ahora sólo parece un montón de basura colorida. George va a la trastienda, para comprobar el estado de las cosas ahí, pero tan pronto como corre la cortina se encuentra con un montón de cosas que le restriegan en la cara que Fred ya no está. Están las túnicas magentas, parcialmente chamuscadas, y en el pecho de cada una hay letras bordadas. Una tiene una "_F_". George la toma y no puede evitar sentir los ojos calientes de lágrimas apretadas. En ocasiones ha pensado que la vida es injusta, que quizás debió haberse muerto otras personas, pero no su hermano. Incluso ha pensando que no debería haber muerto _ese_ hermano, pero cada vez que esa clase de sentimientos le invaden, recuerda la cara de Bill, Charly, Percy, Ron y Ginny y no sabría decir cuál prefiere cambiar por Fred. Siempre la respuesta es _ninguno_, porque son todos irremplazables, al igual que su gemelo, entonces llega a esa conclusión amarga, que le paraliza de rabia; _quien debía haber muerto soy yo_, piensa. Que a Fred le iría mejor vivir sin él, que a él le está costando demasiado, que no sabe si será capaz de seguir…

Apoya la espalda en la pared, y se sienta entre papeles, timbres, cajas, experimentos, polvos y restos quemados de cosas que no puede identificar. Todo huele un poco a carbón, a un olor picante y un poco también a Fred. La boca se le llena de un sabor ácido, piensa en todas las cosas que dejaron pendientes, todas las cosas que querían hacer después que todo acabara, pero nunca, ninguno de los dos pensó que todo podía terminar así. George se siente estúpido; nunca fueron conscientes de los verdaderos peligros de una guerra, de una batalla, de todo lo que estaba pasando. Eran jóvenes, perfectos y creían que indestructibles. Recuerda el letrero con la cara de Voldemort que tenían el año pasado en las vitrinas, y una sonrisa triste se dibuja en su rostro. Nunca, ninguno de los dos supo, hasta ahora, a qué estaban jugando, ni siquiera lo imaginó él después de perder su oreja.

En ese momento casi puede escuchar a Fred decirle –No, no, no. Te estás poniendo como Percy.

Mira hacia todos lados y George, más convencido que nunca, cierra los ojos y se da cuenta que ese lugar, esa tienda en el callejón Diagon está llena de la presencia de Fred. Piensa que quizás si vuelve a vivir ahí, si deja todo tal cual como estaba antes de la guerra, su hermano, _su mejor amigo_, siempre estará junto a él.

Unos instantes después, cuando apoya las manos en el suelo para pararse, toca una pequeña caja. Le hace un pequeño corte en la palma los restos de vidrios que estaban sobre ella, George maldice mientras chupa la gota de sangre que aflora de su mano. Y entonces mira nuevamente y la ve. Una caja pequeña, que tiene un ligero color tostado a causa de los restos calientes que debieron haber caído sobre ella. Es un juego de cartas.

Es un juego de cartas muggles.

Es el juego de cartas de Fred.

Algo salta en su pecho, es casi como si su gemelo lo hubiese puesto ahí, para él. Lo toma y lo guarda en su bolsillo y sonríe en medio de la soledad, luego sale de la trastienda sintiéndose bastante más aliviado que en otodo el día y un poquito más estúpida; lleva la túnica de Fred que deja en la caja de las cosas útiles. Esa que está casi vacía, mientras la caja con basura está completamente llena. Lee Jordan está sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, y Ginny con Angelina siguen recogiendo basuras que amontonan en un rincón.

- Lee, nunca me pidas trabajo.

- George, si me haces trabajar así, nunca te pediré.

Pese a que han trabajado toda la tarde, George, cuando se sienta al lado de Lee Jordan se da cuenta que faltan muchas cosas aún por hacer. Se alegra de tener a Lee y a sus compañeras, porque, demonios, siempre podría ser peor. El agujero oscuro que ocupa el espacio donde antes estaba su oreja se lo recuerda siempre.

- Tengo sed. –Dice Ginny.

- Y yo no siento mi espalda. –Dice Angelina.

- ¡Miren mis manos! –Responde Alicia.

George se levanta y va a revisar nuevamente el segundo piso del local, ese lugar que antes era su hogar y el de su hermano. No hay absolutamente nada, salvo muros de ladrillos con llamas dibujadas y un montón de cenizas. Hasta puede ver el cielo porque el techo también se quemó. Por un momento creía que podría haber quedado algo al menos, algo como una cerveza de mantequilla.

Baja rápidamente y les dice a los chicos, que tienen la cara manchada con polvo y cenizas. -¿Qué tal el Caldero Chorreante?

- No tengo dinero. –Dice Angelina.

- Yo tampoco. –Agrega Ginny.

- Yo sí. –Dice Alicia, –Pero no puedo quedarme hasta tan tarde.

George le sonríe a Alice, y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, le dice. –Sólo serán unos pocos momentos, además no sé de que te preocupas. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que hizo Lee en la batalla de Hogwarts? ¡Aturdió a tres gigantes! Se ve pequeñito pero este chico es bastante empeñoso. –Dice George mientras Lee baja las cortinas y las cierra mágicamente. Los cinco caminan por el callejón. El sol está empezando a descender por el horizonte y las sombras largas de los edificios oscurecen un poco la calle.

Ginny es quien va a la barra y pide cervezas de mantequilla para todos. Tan pronto como se sienta en la mesa, prueba su vaso y le queda un bigote de espuma que la hace ver como un duende. Lee se da vuelta y le pregunta.

- ¿Y dónde está Harry? –Los ojos de Ginny mutan un segundo, volviéndose más cansados. Pero no es ella quien responde, sino George.

- Parece que aún tiene cosas pendientes.

- Ron y Hermione también. –Dice Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

- En todo caso nosotros también. –Señala Lee Jordan, despeinándose sus delgadas trenzas. –Tenemos que ayudar a George a reconstruir Sortilegios Weasley.

- Es cierto. –Angelina tiene la piel morena perlada con pequeñas motas de cenizas. –Hoy día en la mañana leí que ya comenzaron a reconstruir Hogwarts. Creen que lo tendrán listo antes de dos meses. Tendrás que tener lista la tienda en menos que eso, George.

- ¿Tres meses en reparar Hogwarts? –Pregunta Alice. –Pensé que le tomaría unos días, tienen a Flitwick.

- Y a Mc Gonagall. –Señala Lee.

- Creo que se están demorando tanto porque están instaurando los hechizos originales, esos de los fundadores. Y dudo que sea tan fácil como ir a buscarlos en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

- Ya, pero…¿viste a Mg Gonagall, Angelina? ¿Viste como esa mujer movía la varita? Parecía que no tenía manos, o que tenía muchas. ¡Es mi ídola! Seguro que Flitwick es el que no hace nada.

Alicia Spinnet rueda los ojos. Y le pregunta a Ginny. -¿Vas a volver cierto?

-¿A Hogwarts? –Pregunta Ginny. –Dudo que mi mamá no me deje hacerlo.

¿y qué harán ustedes ahora, chicas?

- Yo espero poder ingresar este año a la academia de medimagia. –Dice Alicia.

- Perfecto. –Salta George. Ya tengo a quien me ayude a conseguir ciertos ingredientes que necesitaré.

- George, si ingreso a la academia no voy a robarme las cosas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Acaso no viste cómo está mi tienda? ¿Te niegas a ayudar a un pobre hombre arruinado con unos pocos ingredientes? Con estas amigas no necesito enemigas…

¿Y qué vas a hacer tú, Angelina? –Le pregunta Ginny, ignorando el melodrama fingido de George.

Angelina tuerce el gesto, y parece insegura de si hablar. Luego, con una señal de relajo, lo suelta. –Quiero presentarme a las pruebas para jugar por los Tornados.

-¡Quidditch...qué genial! –Dice Ginny emocionada.

-¿Los tornados? –Dice George, confundido. ¿Es en serio? Pensé que ese intento de equipo ya no existía. Insisto, con estas amigas…

-Gracias por el apoyo. –Contesta Angelina.

-Es que…no me lo tomes a mal, pero George tiene razón. –Interviene Lee. –Tú fuiste capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, y creo que podrías postular a un equipo mejor que Los Tornados.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ese equipo? –Pregunta Alicia. –A mi no me molestaría jugar para ellos. ¿Qué piensas tú, Ginny?

- Eh…Es la opción de Angelina, pero…si fuese yo me presentaría a las pruebas de las Arpías.

- ¡Ves, Angelina! Ahí tienes a alguien que piensa.

Luego todo se convierte en una discusión casi a gritos. Tom rellena los vasos varias veces y los cinco siguen hablando de Quidditch, de equipos, de escobas, de jugadores, de estadios, de entrenadores. Es completamente de noche y a George se le olvida que prometió regresar temprano. A Alicia también se le olvida que sus padres la esperan. Y todo eso es porque durante mucho tiempo es la primera vez que pueden salir, juntarse en algún lugar y discutir por esas estupideces, sin el temor que haya de un momento a otro un ataque de Voldemort, ni que el Ministerio los tome detenidos. Después de muchos meses vuelven a ser jóvenes y libres.

- Deberíamos hacer un torneo. Cada uno de nosotros puede organizar un equipo y participar entre nosotros por nuestra propia copa. –Dice Ginny con la luz de las antorchas del Caldero Chorreante brillando en sus ojos.

- Yo no juego Quidditch. –Dice Lee. –Pero me gustaría comentar los partidos.

- Me gusta. –Dice inmediatamente George. –Pero tú no puedes usar el equipo de Gryffindor, Ginny.

- Vale. –Contesta ella a regañadientes.

- Y me pido a Harr… -Comienza George.

- No, no te atrevas. Harry y Ron son de mi equipo. –Dice Ginny rápidamente.

- ¡Oliver y Katie para mi! –Dice Alicia, y George y Angelina comienzan a maldecir.

- Esta es una muy buena idea. –Dice Alicia. –Pero dudo que ésta sea una época oportuna para organizar torneos de Quidditch.

- Pero podría ser más adelante. No necesariamente debe ser ahora.

- El primero de abril –Dice Ginny, pensativa. –Puede ser el primero de abril del próximo año

- ¿Y cómo se llamaría el torneo? –Pregunta Angelina. -¿Liga de Quidditch para los que no le gustan los Tornados?

- Y George y Ginny contestan al mismo tiempo – Fred Weasley.

_(distancia)_

Cuando llegan a casa, su madre está tan enojada con George que hasta le grita un poco. Ella cruza una mirada rápida con su hermano y ambos sonríen. Es un buen signo que ella ya vuelva a _gritar, _aunque sea un poco. Cuando su madre ve claramente sus caras, su gesto muta a uno de espanto. –Oh Dios mio, ¿qué les ha pasado? ¿Alguien los atacó? ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!

- No es nada, mamá. Sólo un poco de cenizas y mugre. El negocio de George está completamente destruido.

- ¿Qué pasa, Molly? –Arthur tiene la respiración agitada y la misma cara de desesperación que Molly unos segundos atrás.

- Nada, sólo pensé que…

- Comprendo. –Dice Arthur y pone su mano suavemente en el hombro de Molly.

Harry llega inmediatamente tras el Sr. Weasley, alarmado por los gritos de la Sra. Weasley, cuando ve a Ginny sus ojos se dilatan con terror, pero ella le sonríe. Ginny avanza por la cocina y se pierde camino a la sala. Harry la sigue en silencio, dejando a Arthur, Molly y George conversando en la cocina.

Ginny se acerca muy suavemente y le da un beso en un punto diminuto y aromático, más cerca de su cuello que de su cara. –Me alegra que volvieras.

Harry no dice nada pero le sonríe de vuelta. -¿Qué te pasó? –pregunta instantáneamente y mira el resto de Ginny. Se relaja cuando se da cuenta que es sólo suciedad.

-Nada, deje que George me explotara y estuvimos toda la tarde recogimos la basura de Sortilegios Weasley.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! Ahí estás. –Dice Molly unos segundos después. –Ve y lávate la cara y las manos. La comida está lista desde hace dos horas atrás. –Su madre hace volar los cubiertos ordenadamente y en menos de seis segundos todo está listo y dispuesto para la cena.

Ella suspira y sube las escaleras rápidamente, antes que no se salve de una segunda vez de una ronda de gritos como les que le dio a George momentos antes.

Durante la cena Ron les dice que se marcha con Hermione a Australia en dos días más. Ginny nota como las mejillas de Hermione se llenan de color, como si le avergonzara llevarse a Ron lejos nuevamente. Su madre mira atentamente a Ron y luego a Hermione, pero no dice nada. No reclama. Y cuando Hermione levanta los ojos, Ginny ve cómo la Sra. Weasley trata de sonreírle a la chica que tiene los dedos apretados alrededor del tenedor. Ginny también se da cuenta de la mirada seria de Harry.

Durante la cena Ginny no puede contener sus bostezos; se siente cansada, tiene un dolor en la espalda, en aquel lugar donde un cohete le pegó y si se toca el pelo está segura que lo tiene tieso y enmarañado.

Toma una ducha antes de dormir, le gusta el olor del jabón en su piel y sentir su pelo suave bajo la espuma del shampoo. Se lava la nariz concienzudamente, y saca esa mancha de cenizas de su cara. Se pone pijama y quiere un poco de leche tibia para dormirse rápidamente, pero cuando baja, con su pijama lleno de pequeños agujeros semi transparentes y el pelo húmedo, envuelto en una toalla, se da cuenta que está Harry sentado en el sofá. Solo.

- ¿Y Ron y Hermione? –Pregunta Ginny mientras se saca la toalla del pelo, y se cepilla el pelo con los dedos intentando arreglarse un poco

- Están revisando su bolso.

- ¿De nuevo? –Pregunta Ginny. –Pensé que Hermione tendría todo listo hace días… -Ginny se da cuenta de la expresión de Harry, ese gesto que hace con la boca cuando miente, cuando no sabe qué decir. –Oh…¿Se estaban besando, Harry?. –Por toda respuesta obtiene la mirada de Harry asombrada y él encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sonríe. –Oh Dios mío, qué tan extraño es eso. Ron besando a Hermione. –Ginny hace una mueca de disgusto.

Se ríe cuando se imagina al troll de Ron intentando besar a Hermione y fallando estrepitosamente cuando deja caer su enorme pie sobre los zapatos de Hermione. En la mente de Ginny Ron es capaz de eso y mucho más. –Espero que no se comporte con ella como un estúpido. –Harry se vuelve a encoger de hombros. –¿Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla? –La leche tibia sigue siendo la opción de Ginny, ha bebido una cantidad considerable de cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante esa tarde.

–Está bien. –Asiente Harry.

Ginny se pierde en la cocina unos momentos y regresa con una botella y con un tazón humeante. Se sienta junto a Harry, en el mismo sofá, muy cerca de él que puede sentir su olor almizclado, trata de no dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que despierta ese aroma y regresa al punto anterior. –Espero que Ron esté a la altura de Hermione…me sentiría muy mal por ella, además…Hermione ha estado esperando a Ron por años.

- Sí. –Contesta Harry, con la mirada pegada a la etiqueta.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada.

- Harry… -

- Uhmmm.

- ¿Uhmmm qué?

- Es que…es que no puedo dejar de pensar qué pasará si ellos dos se llevan mal. Si las cosas entre ellos no funcionan y después de un tiempo se odian.

- Ya ha pasado eso antes. Y has podido ser amigo de los dos a la vez.

- Pero sería distinto. Las cosas serían mucho más incómodas.

- Entre ellos, pero no respecto a ti, Harry.

- ¿Y qué pasa si se vuelven un par de pegotes? Como Ron con Lavander, o peor, como Bill con Fleur.

- Harry, te aseguro que Hermione no será como Fleur…y menos aún como Lavander…que en paz descanse. –Dice en un susurro.

- Lo sé, pero…

- ¿Pero te da miedo que dejen de ser tus amigos y que te dejen a un lado?

- Uhm…algo así. –Dice él con la mirada pegada en la etiqueta de la botella que tiene entre sus manos.

Ginny pone su mano sobre las de Harry y le dice con la mirada puesta en esos grandes ojos verdes que brillan encendidamente tras los cristales. –Eso no va a pasar, ni Hermione ni Ron serían capaces de vivir sin ti. Ustedes tres han sido amigos desde siempre, y dudo que después de todas las cosas que han pasado juntos, eso vaya a cambiar. Además, si eso llegara a pasar, cosa que sinceramente dudo, siempre puedes recurrir a tus otros amigos.

-¿Cuáles otros amigos?

- Uhmmm… A ver, está Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, George, Lee, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Oliver y todos los otros que fueron a ayudar a la batalla de Hogwarts…y también estoy yo.

- Tú no eres mi amiga.

- ¿No? Pensé que sí. –Dice Ginny, luego bebe un sorbo de su taza de leche.

- No, porque tú eres más que mi amiga.

- Por favor, Harry, no me digas que soy como tu hermana porque ewww…

- No, esa es Hermione.

Ginny le mira nuevamente y él le mira de vuelta. Permanecen así un par de segundos, quizás más, y como si fuesen dos metales unidos por un imán invisible, imperceptiblemente se acerca uno al otro. Cuando un escaso centímetro los distancia, Ginny cierra sus ojos y se aproxima un poquito más, tanto que casi su nariz pequeña puede tocar la de Harry. Es entonces cuando la voz de Ron, en forma de tos –Cof, cof, –les separa.

- Harry, oh…veo que están ocupados. Pensé que podías ayudarme con…

- ¿No estabas _revisando tu bolso_ con Hermione? –Pregunta Ginny airadamente.

- ¿Eh…? –Pregunta Ron mientras su cuello se torna rojo.

- Urg. –Dice Ginny mientras levanta las cejas, molesta. –-¿Vas mañana con nosotros al callejón Diagon, Harry?–Dice Ginny, ignorando a su hermano.

- Sí, claro. –Contesta Harry.

- Buenas noches, Harry –Y luego Ginny le besa en los labios, no como ella hubiese querido, pero tampoco como Ron hubiese esperado. Ve como las mejillas de Harry se llenan de color, escucha la voz titubeante de Harry decirle –Buenas noches. –y ella sube las escaleras mirando ceñudamente a Ron.

Aunque para resto de la familia Weasley el viaje de Ron no es lo que más hubiesen querido o esperado en días como estos, Ginny está contenta. Por Hermione, por Harry y sobre todo por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong> Ok. Quizás much*s no estén de acuerdo con lo que hice con Neville. (Por cierto, _Neville/Maite_ era una broma, nunca he hecho self insert, no voy a comenzar ahora). Tod*s sabemos que Neville termina con Hannah Abbott pero, pero…no se puede enamorar de ella de la noche a la mañana, y a diferencia de los guionistas de las películas yo siempre he pensado que Neville tenía un crush muy grande por Ginny. Tiene lógica, Ginny es una chica linda, simpática y extremadamente popular. Cualquier chico "plano" podría sentirse atraído por ella, sobre todo si pasan un montón de tiempo juntos. Además siempre he creído que Ginny lo hacía sentir valiente. El Neville/Luna nunca me ha convencido porque Luna es muy estratosférica para él, Neville no sería capaz de comprenderla.

¿Les cuento un secreto? Cuando pensé a escribir esta historia lo que menos me gustaba era tener que escribir sobre George con Angelina. Ahora, que le he dado vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, ellos dos me encantan. 3

Muchas gracias por leer. Y muchas muchas muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar un review.

Besos y hasta la próxima.


	3. Cap 3: Oportunidades

**Nota de la Autora:** Me tardé un montón de tiempo en actualizar esta historia, lo sé. Tuve una época pesada y verdadermamente no tenía cabeza para escribir. Bueno, no es que ahora les haya traído una obra maestra o algo por el estilo. Pero se puede leer. Así que, como siempre, yo ofreciendo mis disculpas.

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mio.

**Agradecimientos:** Sealegs, The Shins. Y como cuando los niños salen en la tele, a todos los que me leen y en especial a los que me regalan sus lindos comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo Tres: Oportunidades<em>**

**_o  
><em>**

**_(Sí)_**

Cuando Harry ve a Molly abrazando a Ron, rodeándolo con ese halo casi sobreprotector para la luego estamparle dos besos en las mejillas, no puede evitar preguntarse cómo le habría abrazado su madre a él.

No es que tenga envidia.

Pero esa simple pregunta siempre está flotando en su cabeza cuando ve a la Señora Weasley.

Ron y Hermione desaparecerán en cosa de segundos desde el Ministerio de Magia hasta Australia. Arthur y Molly los miran con los ojos llenos de aprensión pero las palabras no traspasan el umbral de los labios

-Buen viaje. Espero que vuelvan pronto. –Dice Harry. –Luego un ligero _plop _y Harry se queda con los padres de Ron, Molly se abraza de Arthur, como si las fuerzas le fallasen y Harry ya no sabe qué hacer ahí.

Considera que quizás todo habría sido mejor si estuviera con ellos George, o mejor aún, Ginny. Pero los dos están en el Callejón Diagon y él tiene cosas pendientes en el Ministerio…

Y otras fuera del Ministerio, como visitar a la profesora MacGonagall en Hogwarts, para saber en qué puede ayudarles, y de paso ver a Hagrid. Porque a Hagrid no lo ha visto desde la serie de funerales que dejó la batalla.

Y Harry también tiene pendiente otras cosas más importantes, pero menos urgentes, como hablar con Ginny de _todo_ eso que _está_ pasando.

Harry se despide de los padres de Ron rápidamente, cuando ve pasar a Kinsley y éste, a la distancia, le hace un gesto. Harry jamás desperdiciaría una oportunidad de escape como esa. Además, la verdadera razón del por qué él está en el Ministerio viste una túnica púrpura con dibujos dorados, usa un aro en la oreja y tiene la piel oscura. Y le invita a pasar a su oficina.

Sólo para afinar detalles. El resto, el resto Harry ya lo ha pensado demasiado.

Cuando Harry se sienta en la silla que le ofrecen y se frota las manos, nervioso, sobre sus piernas, decide que esa noche es tan buena como cualquier otra para hablar con Ginny.

-¿Y, Harry? ¿Ya tienes una respuesta para mi?

- Sí.

- ¿Sí qué? ¿Sí tienes una respuesta?

- Mi respuesta es sí, Kinsley.

**_(No)_**

Hace calor. Mucho calor.

Y esa sensación extraña en el pecho no desaparece. Se siente ansiosa, y le gustaría salir corriendo en todas las direcciones posibles para llegar pronto hasta sus padres.

Aunque no tenga idea dónde están.

Pero está Ron a su lado y le toma de la mano. Además Hermione sabe que antes que todo hay que hacer planes. Los planes son buenos y funcionan. Le ahorrarán tiempo y otros recursos, disminuirán sus temores y sus nervios. Necesita aire, necesita moverse, necesita hacer algo. Necesita hacer un plan.

Se suelta del agarre de Ron y toma su mochila. Camina rápidamente mientras intenta ubicarse en un mapa.

El hotel no está tan lejos. Sólo unas cuantas cuadras hacia el sur. ¿Ves?

Ron no ve nada. Ni siquiera mira el mapa y sólo se encoge de hombros.

Todo parece pintado por el sol y el azul del cielo es mucho más intenso. Piensa que quizás, después de fijar sus pasos a seguir, sería buena idea ir hasta la playa con Ron. A él le haría bien. Y a ella también.

Cuando llegan al hotel piden una habitación con dos camas. Hermione no se preocupa mucho de la mirada extrañada de la dependienta, ni tampoco le preocupa el tamaño de las camas, ni el color del baño, ni la vista que la habitación tenga. Sólo le importa conseguir un directorio, buscar la letra "G", y encontrar a una tal Jane Granger o un tal Richard y que ambos sean dentistas.

El resto es fácil. En teoría.

Sentada en la mesa de su habitación, mientras Ron descalzo mira televisión, comienza a pasear sus dedos por las filas de apellidos. Su corazón da un vuelco cuando comienzan a aparecer la palabra Granger. Granger, Adam. Granger, Adele. Granger, Alan. Granger, Amelie.

Sus dedos se mueven rápidamente por el directorio, un camino torpe y lleno de ansiedad.

Granger, Jean.

Granger, Jean.

Granger, Jean.

Granger, Jean C.

Granger, Jean K.

Granger, Jean M.

Granger, Jean P.

Granger, Jean

Hermione deja escapar un pequeño chillido. Anota rápidamente el número en su pergamino, copia también la dirección de la primera de la lista.

Ron la mira extrañado.

Puede que sea alguno de los que están en el directorio. –Dice ella, como una explicación.

Ron sigue viendo Tom y Jerry como si no entendiese ni una palabra de lo que ella le dice, casi como si le hablara en otro idioma.

Hermione toma el teléfono y digita rápidamente el número que aparece en el primer lugar de su lista. Con el auricular en su oreja, los segundos parecen alargarse mientras espera que una voz le conteste. Una voz femenina. La voz de su madre.

-Hola.

Hermione piensa en colgar en ese mismo momento; no es la voz de su madre. Es la voz de un hombre. Aún así, sigue con la conversación como la tenía planeada en su mente.

-Hola. ¿Es Ud. Jean Granger?

-No. –Responde el hombre, secamente. Hermione se siente un poquito tonta. -…ella no está disponible. ¿Quién le llama?

-Hermione.

-¿Hermione? Qué nombre tan raro. ¿Hermione cuánto?

-Uhm…Responde ella, durante un momento. - ¿Podría decirme a qué se dedica ella?

-¿Cómo?

-Le estoy preguntado a qué se dedica Jean Granger.

-Oh…-El hombre al otro lado de la línea duda un instante. -…Ella es enfermera y ahora está trabajando. ¿Desea dejar algún mensaje?

-No, muchas gracias.

Antes de colgar el teléfono siente las manos grandes de Ron en sus hombros. Las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y quemando.

-Hermione, nadie dijo que esto sería fácil.

-Lo sé, pero pensé que…

-Sé lo que pensaste, pero mira. No importa, aún quedan muchos más números en el directorio.

El resto del día es más o menos lo mismo. Digitar rápidamente algún número, a veces con tanta ansiedad que se equivoca, hablar con muchas Jean Granger pero con ninguna que sea su madre. Por un momento pensó que una podría ser ella. Pero luego, cuando descubrió que se dedicaba a las propiedades, Hermione anotó este dato y la marcó con una "X" que dibujaba a cada una de las descartadas.

El sol está muy redondo y anaranjado cuando Hermione lo ve en el horizonte. Por la ventana percibe la brisa ligera que hace inclinarse a los delgados árboles hacia la tierra. Ron aún sigue tendido en la cama, medio dormido, y ella a metros de él se siente completamente sola en el mundo.

Hermione suspira, alejando de ella el teléfono. Tenía la esperanza que fuese así de sencillo. Pensaba que estaba a solo una llamada telefónica de ellos. Por unos instantes se siente triste y nuevamente siente arder las lágrimas en sus ojos. Y le da rabia ser tan sensible, ser tan... llorona. Sentirse desmoronada y fracasada cuando las cosas no le funcionan como las tiene planeadas. Hermione sabe muchas cosas, sabe como preparar las más siniestras pociones, sabe cómo debe mover la varita para hacer cada hechizo, sabe la mayoría de las capitales del mundo, pero no sabe lidiar con las cosas que _no_ sabe. Se restriega los ojos con los dedos, y se intenta acomodar su cabello infructuosamente. Como desde otro planeta, escucha un ronquido grave de Ron. Es en ese instante que se da cuenta que no está sola. Que a veces las presiones del momento se transforman en un árbol que no la dejan ver el bosque. Cierra los ojos, y piensa que lo peor ya pasó, Voldemort ya no existe, nadie va a asesinar a sus padres y ella no va a permitir que eso suceda. De hecho, cuando mira nuevamente a su alrededor, Hermione se alegra un poco, porque se da cuenta que cada segundo que pasa, ella está más cerca de encontrar a sus padres.

**_(Por favor)_**

Ginny y George, ambos con polvo en la ropa y suciedad en la cara, toman jugo de calabaza en la cocina. A los dos les duele la espalda y los hombros, y un masaje en el cuello, sí, por favor, no estaría nada de mal. Pero su madre está en su habitación y sin mucho ánimo de hacer masajes. Desde la ida de Ron pasa mucho tiempo ahí, la mayor parte se la pasa durmiendo. A Ginny le parece que ha envejecido diez años desde la muerte de Fred, pero confía en que algún día se levante y aprenda a vivir con ello, tal como lo intenta ella, George y su padre.

Harry llega de improviso, golpea la puerta llena de ollas y botas colgando. A ella le parece increíble que aún golpee, como si fuese alguien totalmente ajeno a esa casa. George le abre la puerta y con una leve sonrisa le invita a pasar. Harry le sonríe de vuelta, tímido, como siempre.

Y Ginny los mira un momento.

Y se da cuenta que todos lucen mayores. Como si de una día para otro se hubiesen transformado en hombres. Como si hubiesen pasado años ocultos de ella, y no sólo meses. Los rasgos, tanto de su hermano como de Harry, son los mismos, pero las miradas y la línea de la boca carga con una madurez que ella no había notado hasta ese momento. Y tiene la idea que de pronto si ella se mira en el espejo también lucirá distinta de lo que se recuerda. Y se pregunta si también lucirá mayor.

-Ginny, ¿podemos hablar?

-Oh, oh. –Dice George. –No se preocupen por mi, hagan como que no existo.

-No, no te preocupes, George. Ginny, ¿podemos salir al jardín a dar un paseo?

En el jardín, el aire está tibio y perfumado por las flores que crecen silvestres entre la hierba. Con una ligera brisa agitando su largo cabello, Ginny se da cuenta que Harry tiene los labios apretados y la mirada contenida. Ella, que lo conoce un poquito, sabe de inmediato que algo pasa, no es necesario que él le diga algo más. Su cuerpo tenso habla por sí solo.

-Ginny…-Dice, sentándose a su lado en el pasto. –Tenemos que hablar...

Tal como esa vez, tal como esa funesta tarde en el funeral de Dumbledore. Ginny siente que el pánico se apoderada de ella, y de pronto un agujero se abre en su estómago.

-Sí, claro, Harry. ¿De qué quieres hablar? –Y se pregunta de quién es esa voz, quién es esa extraña que logra articular las palabras y usa su boca. La verdadera Ginny está hecha polvo, escondida en algún punto de ese ligero cuerpo.

-Uhm…es... complicado. Estos últimos días, además de evitar a la prensa, -Y él rueda los ojos, fastidiado. -he estado en el Ministerio conversando con Kinsley sobre los juicios que se harán a los pocos mortífagos que han logrado atrapar, y también he estado detectado otros seguidores de Voldemort que están en libertad…ya sabes, recopilando nombres, haciendo listas y tratando de obtener…evidencias…y Kinsley me ha hecho una oferta que no he podido rechazar… -Ginny espera que él continúe, no quiere interrumpirlo ni adivinar, porque ya intuye que sigue. Se siente un poco mareada.

…Y quería que tú fueras la primera en saberlo. –Y él sonríe, sonríe como no lo ha visto en meses, con una felicidad genuina que a Ginny le rompe el corazón. – Y básicamente se trata de hacer todo esto de manera permanente, y ya sabes, luchar contra el mal, pelear por la justicia, detener a los seguidores de Voldemort para que se acaba esto, para siempre…y Kinsley dice que…Kinsley me pidió que me uniera al escuadrón de aurores…

Por unos segundos ella ni siquiera pueda respirar. Los pulmones han desaparecido y al parecer también sus facultades de comunicarse.

-Oh, por Dios, Harry. Oh, Merlín…eso es…eso es…eso es…eso es…fantástico. –Dice finalmente y él la abraza y ella aprovecha la oportunidad para cerrar los ojos y contener las lágrimas. –Es genial, Harry. Y te lo mereces tanto. Me alegro muchísimo por ti.

Y cuando dice aquello, no está mintiendo. Porque verdaderamente se alegra por él, pero de inmediato odia la idea para ella. En breves instantes reflexiona y se da cuenta que él ya no estará, que no estarán juntos el próximo año.

-Harry, pero…¿Hogwarts? –Y ella quiere decir, _"Harry, y qué pasará conmigo."_

Kinsley me dijo que no era necesario. No tengo que terminar Hogwarts y tampoco tengo que cursar la academia de instrucción de aurores. Y para ser sincero, Ginny, si no me hubiesen ofrecido esto, creo que tampoco hubiese vuelto al colegio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te parece muy…_infantil…_ para ti? –Y suena airada porque está así. Suena ofendida, y molesta, y trata malamente de disimularlo.

-No, Ginny. No es por eso. Es sólo que Hogwarts sin Dumbledore no es lo mismo para mi. Además…es complicado. Todas las cosas de Hogwarts me parecen tan…lejanas. Ni siquiera estará Hedwig…

-Pero estaré yo…

-Lo sé…-Y Harry parece por fin comprender la molestia de ella. –Ginny, no me lo tomes a mal, pero no soy capaz de volver al castillo. Han sido muchas las cosas que he vivido…Incluso me morí en ese bosque, sin contar que hubo una batalla en la que se murieron muchos de mis amigos. Sinceramente, no tengo ganas de volver a ese lugar por un largo rato, al menos, no como estudiante.

Ginny se queda mirando el agua del estanque, las lentas ondulaciones de la superficie mientras siente una tímida lágrima caer por su mejilla. Se la quita rápidamente con la mano. Le parece que Harry siempre va en la dirección opuesta a ella, que corre veloz, y que ella nunca le alcanza. Piensa que es peor que una snitch, que cuando parece tenerla en la mano, segura, se le escurre por entre medio de los dedos. Cree que Harry la dejará, una vez más, que ella se quedará sola, en Hogwarts con Neville y Luna, y él se irá una vez más con su hermano y Hermione a tener nuevas aventuras y misiones en donde no hay espacio para ella. Intenta calmarse un poco y se queda unos instantes pensando en silencio. Porque se da cuenta que es precisamente eso lo que le gusta de Harry, que nunca ha sido fácil para ella, que siempre significa pelear, pelear mucho, pelear contra Ron, con un montón de mujeres que también quieren ser algo especial para él, pelear contra ese instinto de Harry, que siempre tiene que estar involucrado en causas nobles y peligrosas. Es aquel, el joven aventurero e indomable, de quién Ginny está enamorada. Le cuesta mucho imaginárselo como un estudiante normal de Hogwarts, sin una espada sobre su cabeza. No va con él, y esa imagen que logra imaginar tampoco le agrada a ella. Luego, Ginny vuelve sobre las palabras de Harry, y se queda pegada en algo que él le dijo hace instantes, frunce el ceño y le pregunta –Es decir Harry, ¿he estado besando a un inferí todos estos días?

Bromear esta bien, si Harry va a terminar con ella una vez más, Ginny quiere que la recuerde como alguien feliz y no como una niña chica y llorona, que no es capaz de controlarse.

Harry parece no entender las palabras de Ginny, ella le recuerda que le dijo que se murió en los bosques de Hogwarts y entonces él se ríe y le responde –Creo que un zombie es más apropiado. Pero, si no te molesta tener por novio a un zombie auror, no creo que haya problema.

Y es entonces cuando ella le mira completamente seria, desatando la intensidad de su mirada sobre los ojos verdes de Harry que le miran expectantes.

O sea…¿eres mi novio? –A Ginny las orejas se le ponen rojas, pero mantiene su cara serena. Espera su respuesta con los ojos abiertos y los labios ligeramente separados, como si contuviera un suspiro.

-Sí…no, no lo sé. ¿Lo soy? –Pregunta él mientras su mano se pierde en su pelo indomable.

-El otro día me dijiste que eras más que mi amigo. Uhm. ¿Harry, me estás pidiendo que salga contigo?

-Sí…No…no sé. ¿Quieres que te lo pida?

-Harry…

-¿Qué? –Dice él cuando ella le mira con una media sonrisa asomándose entre sus labios.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? –Y aunque no tenía planeado que fuese así, y menos aún si escucha su yo interior soñador y romántico, esa parte de ella que empuja constantemente a un rincón oscuro, se da cuenta que lo que tanto había ansiado durante tanto tiempo se lo está pidiendo ella a él.

Y para alivio de Ginny, Harry no tarda ni un solo segundo en responder. –Sí.

-¿Sólo sí? –Pregunta Ginny. –¿Sin ningún "no", "no lo sé?

-Sí, sí quiero ser tu novio, Ginny.

-¿Y que hay de mi en Hogwarts y tú en el Ministerio? –Pregunta mientras ladea la cabeza y lo mira, y su pelo largo y rojo se enreda entre sus rodillas.

-Lo he estado pensado…y es sólo un año. Te visitaré cuando puedas salir a Hogsmeade y el resto del tiempo nos podemos escribir.

-Nunca me has escrito…

-Nunca he podido hacerlo…

-Le escribías a Ron y a Hermione.

-Ginny, no te escribía no porque no quisiera…

-¿Por qué, entonces?

Las mejillas de Harry se llenan de color y él dice, a media voz. –No sabía qué decirte…

Y Ginny sonríe un segundo. –Podrías haber empezado con un simple hola. -Ginny levanta los ojos y los fija nuevamente en el estanque. -Va a ser…difícil.

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunta él, con la cara aún roja.

-Hogwarts sin ti.

-El curso pasado lo hiciste bastante bien. –Ginny pudo identificar una sonrisa de orgullo dibujándose en su cara. –Y estabas sin mi.

-Aún así será difícil…tendré que vivir pensando en que por lo menos cincuenta tipas como Romilda Vane, incluida la propia Romilda Vane, estarán esperándote todos los días a la salida del Ministerio…

Y Harry se ríe fuerte, y la risa le hace sacudir los hombros y que los ojos se le vuelvan pequeñitos y a Ginny, cuando lo ve así, el corazón se le encoje y le gustaría recordar esa imagen por siempre…sobre todo en los largos días de soledad y angustia que le esperan en Hogwarts.

-¿Estás celosa?

-Sí.

-Pero eso no es cierto, nadie me estará esperando a la salida del Ministerio. Quizás la gente del Profeta, además, me conoces. Soy pésimo con las chicas, Ginny.

-Es verdad. –Dice ella, bromeando. –Eres pésimo con las chicas. Ni siquiera sabes qué escribirles en una carta.

-Sin contar que quién debiese estar preocupado por la cantidad de admiradores, soy yo.

-¿Tú? ¿Y por qué tú? –Pregunta Ginny.

-Porque la mitad de los chicos de Hogwarts están enamorados de ti.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Hasta Malfoy te considera bonita.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta ella, incrédula.

-Eso…-Dice Harry, y sus pómulos ahora se tiñen de un suave color rojo. Toma un mechón de pelo de ella que cae sobre su cara y cuidadosamente lo pone tras su oreja. –Una vez escuché una conversación entre Malfoy y Zabini y estaban hablando de ti.

-¿De mi?

-Sí, de ti. Y decían que eras bastante bonita…

-…¿para ser la hermana de Ron? Sí, en eso tienen razón. –Y sonríe complacida porque Harry también está hecho de sangre y carne, y pese a todo, es agradable comprobar que es una persona normal y que a veces puede sentir celos. Harry la cela a ella, la idea la llena de satisfacción y algo se infla en medio de sus pulmones. –Pero…¿en verdad crees que te cambiaría por Malfoy o Zabini?

-No lo sé. –Responde él, el color de su cara se enciende un poco más. -¿Me cambiaras por ellos?

-Por supuesto. Siempre me han gustado los cobardes y los traidores y la gente que piensa que mi familia es escoria. Fred estaría muy orgulloso de mi si me fuera con alguno de ellos, sin contar toda la emoción que le provocaría a George. Y el infarto a mi padre y la locura a mi madre.

-O sea, ¿estás conmigo porque le agrado a tu familia?

-Por supuesto. –Responde ella, completamente seria; tomándole el pelo sin que Harry se de cuenta. .¿Por qué otra cosa sino?

-¿Porque soy un zombie súper cool?

Ginny se ríe, y comienza a trenzarse el pelo mientras los últimos rayos del sol se desvanecen tras las colinas. El aire está más fresco pero sigue igual de fragante, la cara de Harry comienza a hundirse en la oscuridad que invade el jardín, y La Madriguera comienza a llenarse de pequeños destellos amarillos emitidos por la luz de las velas.

-¿Cuándo comienzas a trabajar en el Ministerio, Harry?

- Hoy fue mi primer día.

- ¿Hoy? Merlín, qué rápido…

- Necesitan gente en el Ministerio, parece que el número de empleados bajó considerablemente luego que un tercio del personal esté siendo investigado por ser seguidores de Voldemort y otro porcentaje…

-Murió…ya lo sé. ¿Tienes hambre, Harry?

- Un poco.

- Podemos ir a comer algo si quieres, la cena debe estar lista…-Dice Ginny. La trenza ya terminada baja por su hombro derecho y una flor blanca y pequeña está equilibrada arriba de su oreja. –O…podemos quedarnos aquí y…¿sabes hacer masajes, Harry?

- Nop. –Contesta Harry, algo incómodo.

- No es tan difícil. Sigue mis instrucciones, yo te guío.

Ginny se tiende boca abajo en el pasto. Aún siente el peso del cansancio del día en los hombros. Harry está estático en el pasto, la mira desconcertado y parece no decidirse.

-¿Por favor? –Le pide Ginny. –George me hizo pintar las paredes de la tienda y limpiar la chimenea. –Vamos, Harry, no seas tímido.

_**(Primeros ritos)**_

La timidez es algo bueno. Harry considera que la poca prudencia que le acompaña es obra de su timidez. Pero en este momento es su timidez eso que no le deja ponerle las manos encima a Ginny…No es como si fuera a pasar algo, algo como lo que sucedió esa vez junto al lago…, no, no es nada de eso, es sólo un masaje. Pero su cuerpo es una jaula, que no lo deja moverse hacia donde quiere ir, no puede dejar de pensar si viene hasta ellos George o la Señora Weasley. O peor aún, el mismísimo Señor Weasley.

Aún así le gustaría intentar…

Hace mucho que pasaron esos días calurosos en Hogwarts, hace mucho tiempo que no sabe cómo se _siente_ Ginny. Dentro de él comienza a despertar lentamente el lenguaje de la naturaleza, ese que nadie le ha enseñado a leer, pero que parece entender a la perfección.

Y abre la puerta de sus temores y los deja huir. Lentamente toca la espalda de Ginny, por debajo de la ropa. Su piel es suave y tibia y Ginny comienza a murmurar cosas que no se le entienden porque tiene la boca contra el pasto. Harry tiene la sensación de estar tocando una bomba. Avanza despacio, delicadamente, como si de un momento a otro fuese suceder algo malo. Como si ella fuese a explotar y él tuviera que darle explicaciones a su familia sobre cómo acabo la vida de Ginny.

Y él no debería estar haciendo eso, una parte de él esta seguro sobre eso. Pero Ginny y su voz de muñeca deshilachada, diciendo _"por favor, Harry"_ y su silueta oscura contra el pasto, no le dejan muchas opciones.

Tiene la mano precisamente en esa curva de la espalda donde parece comenzar todo, sube de a poco, imaginando cómo luce su piel. Piensa que debe estar salpicada por el sol, igual que sus mejillas. Siente la tela de su sostén y necesita respirar profundo un momento. Comienza lentamente a trazar círculos invisibles con sus dedos porque ahí todo es tan liso, tan suave, tan cálido. Sube su mano un poco más y él se acerca más, su cuerpo está casi encima del de ella y él no sabe por qué pero su mano comienza a tiritar un poco. El entero. Y respira nuevamente, y el aire ya no huele a flores, sino que huele a su cabello, y ese aroma tan particular que ha sentido solamente en su cuello.

Harry sabe desde hace un tiempo atrás que está enamorado de ella, lo supo en esas interminables noches que lo único que hacia era verla en el mapa del merodeador y en las estrellas que las escasas noches despejadas le dejaban ver cuando era un prófugo. Las estrellas siempre le recordaban el brillo de sus ojos. Antes de eso, sabía que le gustaba. Que le gustaba mucho.

Pero ahora, viendo el atardecer en su compañía, sabiendo que era de él, sólo de él, sentía su corazón latir acelerado de emoción y de felicidad. Hace mucho tiempo, quizás desde las tardes libres que podía compartir con ella en Hogwarts, que no se sentía tan contento. Tan completo. Tan vivo.

Como si hubiese un lugar en el sol, que todos quieren tener pero sólo él es capaz de encontrar. Eso sintió cuando Ginny le preguntó si quería salir con ella.

Con los ojos cerrados, sintió la redondez de su hombro desnudo. Deja su mano ahí un momento, desplazando sus dedos lentamente. De masajes nada, para Harry se trata de descubrir y tocar lugares invisibles que nadie ha visto y que él es invitado exclusivamente a aventurar.

Harry se detiene un momento. Saca la mano de debajo de su ropa, y Ginny instintivamente se da vuelta para mirarlo mejor. Está oscuro, tan oscuro que parece que las estrellas no brillaran, y croan las ranas y cantas los grillos y a lo lejos una lechuza, pero nadie los oye. Y el viento susurra cosas que Harry no entiende, que hacen bailar a la hierba, que le ponen la piel de gallina.

Y es Harry quien, con los músculos apretados de valentía, toma a Ginny de las mejillas, pone sus dos manos alrededor de su cara y se acerca presuroso. Con los ojos cerrados la besa, ansioso, extasiado, desafiante. Intentando darle todo aquello que antes no ha podido; confesiones de amor que jamás escribió en ninguna carta, besos apresurados con sabor a cerveza de mantequilla en algún bar, masajes después de alguna practica particularmente dura, apoyo en sus momentos difíciles, preocuparse por ella y ocuparse en ella. Y aún así, pese a todo, no es un beso culposo el que está desplegando con su pulso acelerado y se deja arrastrar por Ginny y la gravedad y terminan ambos tumbados en el pasto. Es perfecto. No hay lágrimas, ni dobles sabores, no está la muerte entre medio de ellos ni tampoco Ron. Ni nadie más, sólo ellos dos. Y él siente que está rodando entre la hierba que crece libremente, pero no, no lo está. Es mejor que eso, sintiendo bajo su peso el cuerpo tibio de Ginny y su boca en todas partes, y su voz temblorosa en sus oídos y las manos cálidas en su espalda desnuda.

Y le gustaría poder desaparecer con ella y llevarla a otro lugar. En un instante de lucidez piensa en la playa, y uhmmmm, sí, eso, que Ginny le está haciendo con su boca, ahí, en el cuello estaría muy bien junto al sonido de las olas. Y cree que si no hace algo pronto, él, que ahora es una bomba, él va a explotar, pero no están en la playa, sino en el jardín de La Madriguera, y aunque se desvanece a segundos y a otros se siente tan duro como una roca, escucha perfectamente los gritos de George desde la puerta de la cocina, diciéndole que entren a comer.

Harry se separa rápidamente de ella. Pone distancia entre ambos, mientras que por sus venas corre un aire frío que le despeja la cabeza. Extiende su brazo y le ayuda a levantarse. Ambos se acomodan un poco la ropa y el cabello.

-Uhmmm. –Dice Harry, sin saber qué más decir. –El sabor de Ginny aún está en su boca y tiene las manos ligeramente sudadas. Aún su cuerpo tiembla.

- Uhmmm. –Dice ella, mientras se sacude el pasto de la vestido. –¿Te conté que George cree que soy su elfo doméstico?

Harry se ríe, y caminan juntos de la mano hasta la Madriguera.

**_(Valor)_**

Hay un nombre que está tatuado en sus párpados. Cada vez que cierra los ojos, lo ve. Es ese nombre que no se puede sacar de su cabeza, que está enterrado dentro de su corazón, todos los días lo intenta al menos unas cinco veces, pero no puede, no puede sacárselo dentro de él, por mucho que le gustaría.

Todo parece conspirar en su contra.

Sobre su pequeño escritorio hay una carta de ella. Está firmada con _"besos y abrazos"_ pero no son los besos y abrazos que a él le gustaría recibir. En esa carta, que por un breve momento lo hizo tan, tan feliz, encuentra la confirmación a ese temor que apareció como una sombra en el funeral de Fred.

Ha estado sentado gran parte de la tarde mirando el jardín de su abuela, mientras que por dentro suenan sus músculos y sus huesos desgarrarse de dolor. Ella y Harry, aquel hombre que admira y que considera su amigo, han vuelto a ser novios. Ella, la chica que despierta la chispa de la vida en él, el único nombre que pudo recordar antes de cortarle la cabeza a la serpiente de Voldemort lo invita al callejón Diagon esta tarde para hablar sobre una liga de Quidditch que quiere formar y que quiere que él le ayude en eso.

El.

Y Neville piensa que ella le confunde con Harry. O con Dean. O con Michael Corner o con cualquier otro que sí sabe jugar Quidditch y que sí ha sido el habitante de su corazón. Por esa razón no se apresuró a contestar esa carta, por esa razón está viendo como brotan y florecen lentamente las plantas bajo un sol abrasador.

Y en esa carta le cuenta, con letra desarmada y apurada, que su padre ha recibido un ascenso y Neville se alegra genuinamente por ellos, que Harry no volverá a Hogwarts porque aceptó un trabajo en el Ministerio (Neville ya sabía eso, se lo contó su abuela esta mañana, durante el desayuno. Apareció en la portada de El Profeta), que George quiere reabrir pronto su tienda y que por eso no ha tenido mucho tiempo para escribirle antes, porque trabaja con él y con Lee Jordan de sol a sol, que Harry habla casi a diario con Ron y Hermione, pero que aún no encuentran a los padres de ella. Y le cuenta, además, que lo extraña mucho.

Y son las cuatro de la tarde, y Ginny le estará esperando a las cinco. Ella con su sonrisa y su pelo brillante y sus ojos caudalosos, como un río de invierno. Y él no sabe si ir o no, porque no sabe cuánto puede soportar. Y tampoco sabe si quiere volver a Hogwarts porque quizás le duela mucho regresar. Regresar a ella para no estar con ella, regresar a ese lugar plagado de sombras y de estrellas fugaces, que no debieron consumirse tan rápido.

Y de pronto escucha un suave _plop_, y en la verja de su casa aparece Luna Lovegood y su padre tomados de la mano, ella se tambalea un poco pero logra recuperar el equilibrio. Tan pronto como lo ve, con sus ojos soñadores, levanta una mano y le saluda. Neville se levanta de las escaleras y va a su encuentro.

Luna trae sus ropas coloridas y su pelo algo sucio, suelto al viento. Cuando están cerca, se apresuran para abrazarse. Han pasado muchos días desde la última vez que se vieron, y Neville se da cuenta que lo que le dice Ginny en su carta es real. El también las echa de menos. A las dos.

El padre de Luna se queda un poco rezagado, con la mirada taciturna.

Cuando Neville lo saluda a él, éste le contesta. –Discúlpame tú también. No sé si te ocasioné algún mal por querer defender a Luna… Y quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por ella y por el resto de nosotros. Has sido verdaderamente muy valiente.

Neville está confundido, no sabe muy bien qué decir. Luna no dice nada y observa distraída el amplio jardín de su abuela. Neville asiente ligeramente y se queda pensando en las palabras de Xeno Lovegood.

_¿Realmente valiente?_ Se pregunta. Y en ese momento decide que esta tarde es un buen momento para saber qué tanto lo es.

Luego de dejar a Luna y a su padre sentados junto a su abuela, Neville va al baño, se lava la cara y arregla el pelo. Piensa, mientras se mira en el espejo, que si ha sido capaz de hacer tantas cosas en donde puso en riesgo su vida, si ha sido capaz de vencer tantos miedos, también puede vencer y superar el fantasma que le persigue, también puede superar a Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong> Espero que les haya gustado y espero también poder traer pronto otro capítulo. Hablamos en los comentarios. :D

Y sí notan que faltan guiones, no es que me haya dado flojera ponerlos, es esta página, que me come todo. Lo mismo pasa con las líneas separadoras. Siempre me hace lo mismo, y es tarde, y ya me cansé de pelear con ella.

Besos.


End file.
